Darkness falls in Daylight
by iicis
Summary: What would happen if Katniss had been defiled? (RAPE!) How does the beautiful baker boy help her in her hard times? What happens when a very dark person from her past comes back? Horrible summary, but the story is better. I PROMISE! Rated T for violence, and language. ( I'm just goona let you know that it's hard to write an acceptable way of saying raped.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is a fanfic of if Katniss had been raped when she was younger, and how she deals with it. With the help of a sexy baker boy. I mean she should have a reason to be a bitch right? I am absolutely kidding when I say that, please don't come after me the way beliebers would. I love the Hunger Games and I wanted to know what this would be like. So enjoy I guess? I don't know i'm akward in person too. ANNIEways, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own an iPod, I own a pair of boots, I even own a freaking ****bird, but sadly I do not own the HG. If I did, that would be awesome and I'd be a billionaire, but no. K? Without further ado... I GIVE YOU THE STORY!**

* * *

"_No. No stop. Please! Get away! Don't touch me!" I scream in horror. He advances slowly but surely as I continue to scream for help. _

"_Yelling won't do anything Katniss" he hisses at me._

_I realize this as he takes another step towards me, and grabs me by my hair. He swiftly slams me against a wall and I hit my head, hard. I whimper quietly in pain as his eyes take on a fiendish glow._

"_Hush girl, you will only make this worse." He says mock soothingly._

_He removes his large sweaty hand as I try to say something, and I try then to make my escape. I knee him in the groin, and to my delight his grip on my arms loosens. I then take that opportunity to push away his hands and sprint for the opening in the alley, but again he is too fast for me._

"_Stupid girl. You have brought this down on you. Much worse than it would have been." I stare at him in terror as he reaches in his coat for something. A dagger. He lifts it quickly to my throat and states simply  
"Do as I say, or you die."_

I shoot straight up in bed and let out a gurgling sob. My hands reach to my throat as if the cool metal of the blade would still be pressed up against it, and instead I find a small ridged scar. I begin to sob in relief that it was just a dream and that it ended there. I let my mind wander and instantly regret it. _It's as if I can still feel his sweaty palms on my breasts, smell his rancid breath as he kissed me everywhere, and feel the stabbing pain when he... _I let the thought trail off at that. As I cry I hear the pounding of feet outside in the hallway. A small pair of bony arms wrap around me in effort to comfort me, and just her presence helps calm he down, no matter how small the feeling is.

"Prim." Is all I can sob out.

"Shh Katniss. Your okay, it's just a dream. Your okay, your fine." She soothes me.

She knows that telling me that it was just a dream was no good. She was there when he had his way with me, hiding in the shadows. She has kept my secret for me, no matter how many times she has confronted me about going to the police. I am grateful for this, because I really couldn't go to anybody but her with this.

After what seems like hours my violent sobs turn to silent tears, and Prim reluctantly lets go of me at my request. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes and she can tell what the nightmare was about. I try to smile as convincingly as I can and say

"Go get ready for school little duck. Can't be late."

She just silently gets up at this and knows there's no point in arguing about staying with me. I drag myself out of bed feeling drained like always. There isn't a night that passes without that nightmare. I shudder and rub my arms to try to get the feeling of his sticky body off, but it doesn't work.

I hop in the shower, and can feel my sadness go down the drain with the water, my emotion of sadness and despair change to a dull ache. I am grateful for this of course, but it is a hard act to keep up. I shut off the water and wipe my face off and look in the mirror. What I see is a broken small girl with scars on her neck, torso, and wrists. But of course, only the pale raised scar on her neck was inflicted by someone else. The hundreds of other little white lines were my doing. A way of coping I tried to convince myself. I can't even look at myself anymore, and wrap up in a towel. I stare at my expression. I look like I am plagued by grief, and I try to change it to an indifferent mask. All too soon Prim is knocking on the door for a turn in the bathroom, and I oblige but not before adding another tiny mark on my torso. _One for every emotion_ I think grimly. I watch fascinated as the blood trickles down, and I rush out of the bathroom soon after.

I once again stand in my bedroom, but this time I am in front of my closet. I pull out a pair of jeans, and a tshirt and change into them. I walk out of the room and stare openly at Prim. She is wearing a pair of maroon colored jeggings, and a long knit crème sweater. Instead of her normal braids, she leaves her hair down in waves and is utterly stunning. She looks up when I enter and smiles at me tentatively. I don't blame her. I have sudden and harsh mood swings, and she usually tries to find out if she should leave the room, or come to comfort me.

"Hey there little duck." I say trying to sound as cheery as I could.

"Hey arrow slinger." She replies.

" Why do ya look so pretty today? Your beautiful usually, but today... you look stunning Prim."

She blushes profusely before she answers my question.

"Picture day, but I'm hoping Rory will notice me." She answers sheepishly.

"Ahh." I say a smile hinting at my lips.

"What are you doing today?" she asks clearly trying to steer the conversation away form Rory.

"What I usually do. Just gonna go to the cafe. Maybe I'll be able to pick up a few more overtime hours so that I can get you that cell phone that your were bugging me about."

At this statement, her eyes bulged open. All I do is smile smugly. She had been asking for a phone for a few years, but I wanted to get settled into my job, and routine before we did anything like that. I mean it's great to text your friends, but I would rather pay the rent so that we had a roof over our heads.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" she screams.

I chuckle and nod my head, feeling pleased that I could make her that happy. I glance over at the clock, which read 8:24.

"Get going little duck! Your gonna miss your bus!" I exclaim.

She stood up dumbfounded, ran over and gave me another bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Katniss! You won't regret it!" She exclaims.

I smile and nod.

"Now get going! You can't impress people by being late." I smirk.

I move to the kitchen, as if I were to get something to eat, as she yells a goodbye from the doorway. She closes the door and I slump against the counter and sigh. Today, was going to be a long day.

* * *

I shiver as I walk to the small cafe where I work at. I almost miss it because of the rain, but there it is in all its glory. _The Daylight cafe. _I feel myself breaking into a grin as I walk through the doors to the dimly lit coffee house. The walls with mismatched wallpapers on them greet me, as does the smell of coffee, the dark stain on the wood tables and so upholstery for seats. I greet everyone as I walk by, by their names too. There's always the regulars. The old couple Woof and Mags, the strangest looking couple I've ever seen, Seneca and Effie, and the old drunk Haymitch. But soon enough, I am at the back in the kitchen, putting on an apron. Sae greets me warmly enough, as does Thresh and Rue. I gear the bell chime for the door and wait until they are seated, before I go over. Without looking up I ask them what they want.

"I don't even get a hello Catnip?" A deep voice asks me.

I look up immediately and laugh.

"Hey Gale, hey Johanna! Didn't know that I got the pleasure of serving you two douchebags!"

Johanna starts to cackle and Gale laughs too.

_Ahh. How nice to have friends._ I think. Because really the only friends I have are Gale, Johanna and Rue. I'm not exactly the friendliest person so it's hard to be friends with me. Even if I trust them wholeheartedly I still haven't told any of them about the demons that run rampant in me. The only other person who knows what happened was Prim, and she knows to keep her mouth shut.

"The usual?" I ask smirking.

"Yup!" The respond in unison, both popping the 'p'. When they notice this, they turn to each other immediately and yell "JINX!" And break into laughter again. I just smile and shake my head.

I return to the kitchen and make they're usuals. For Gale, a black coffee and bagel, and then for Johanna, a Mexican hot chocolate and blueberry muffin. When I return to their table, they are in a deep make-out session.

I roll my eyes and put out their drinks and food, and smack the back of both of they're heads.

"Hey!" "OW!" They yell.

"Jesus. If your gonna be a couple, good for you. But seriously, if you do that ever again I will deck you." I grumble.

"Aww. She doesn't like it when we're all cutesy does she Boo boo?" Johanna asks Gale playfully mocking me.

"No she doesn't Pudding Pop!" he replies his eyes playful.

"Why do couples have to be so annoying?" I mumble.

They laugh at my remark as I walk back to the kitchen. I hear Sae and Thresh talking in the storage area and avoid it, if they're gonna fight it's usually an explosion.

"Soo..." Rue said playfully.

"What's going on with you?" I ask her confused at her tone.

"Hmm... Nothing." She replies flittering out of the kitchen.

"Katniss?" Sae calls from the storage room.

I pray that they won't want my opinion on something; I'm not very good at settling arguments. I just start them.

"We have a new worker coming in today. He's going to be baking all the muffin's, bread's you name it. They bakery is getting to charge too much for their baked goods, and we needed something cheaper. Please, be nice?" she asks hopefully.

"I can be nice!" I exclaim. I add "When I want to be..." under my breath.

"Whatever, your gonna show him the ropes. I have bills to pay and Thresh hasn't worked here as long as you. Plus Rue is just too tiny to give anyone instructions. Got it?" she asked her eyes cold- and nonnegotiable.

"Fine." I snap.

At that moment the back doors open, and in walks in a gorgeous man. He has a sharp angular jaw line, floppy blonde hair that falls in his eyes, and his eyes. Oh his eyes were the color of a ripe blueberry, with the azure blue of the sky in the middle. When he spoke his voice was low and gruff, and I almost missed what he said.

"Hi, I'm Peeta. I'm the baker."

* * *

**Next chapter; baker boy and Katniss get closer. BRING ON THE FLUFF!  
What do you guys think? Should Peeta see some of Katniss' scars? Physical, or emotional? He'll see both eventually but which one first?**

**If you like it, seriously some feed back would be great. Reading reviews makes me so happy, and I'm so happy to write anything, but hey, let's keep away from the flames, so please don't burn me in the comments? Please? Okay, so tell me if I should even continue this. I don't know. REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my little followers! I had fun writing this, but am stuck on which way this should go. Suggestions? Have fun, this took me over two hours to write, and my dad almost saw this. HUMILIATING! I am one for sharing with my internet friends, not my Dad. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I am but a lowly fan of the HG. I do not own it. Nuff said.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Peeta. I'm the baker."

My jaw dropped open slightly, after I heard his voice. It was deep and husky, but still soft and innocent. The only thing I could stare at though, were his eyes. They were absolutely extraordinary so full of life and laughter that I couldn't tear my own eyes away from his. This man was the essence of beauty and happiness. His smile was captivating, and I could feel myself smile as well.

_Oh fuck me._

"Katniss." I said with a curt nod.

"So you're the one who will be training me?" he asks with that same smirk playing on his lips.

All I do is nod because really, I don't really trust my voice not to waver. _What is going on?_ I think. I never get caught up in boys, too much to do. Although the whole alley scene really doesn't help with my trust. It's amazing that I'm even friends with Gale, but we were close much before that.

"Follow me." I say turning quickly.

I head for the kitchen, and hear his heavy footfalls behind me. _He would be a horrible hunter._ I thought with a smirk. I would know about this, because my father used to take me into the woods behind our tiny house when I was younger. He taught me how to fish, sing, and even how to shoot a bow, which I'm not bad with. The rushing memory made my eyes sting and made me want to curl up somewhere hidden, safe. _I can't show weakness. _Is all I think. Showing weakness did not help in my case. Ever.

I crawl out of my depressing memories, and realize that we are already in the kitchen. I go to reach for the mixing bowls and the bags of flour.

"Fuck." I mutter.

Of course I'm too short to reach them. I am always too short, weak or distracted to get anything done. _Well I guess I will be adding another three marks. _I think grimly. Every time I do something inadequate I add another cut to my body. I have them curling around my torso just below my left breast, and all the way up to my elbows. I hate myself for it, but it gives me some small release, and I just go with it.

I am still reaching, when I feel Peeta step closer to me. I see two big arms go past me, and reach for the supplies, but of course, I misinterpret this seemingly harmless action. I whirl around and back myself against the counter, feeling terrified. _Not again. Not again._ Is all I can think. I look for some form of escape, and feel my eyes widen in fear.

Peeta is no longer reaching for the supplies, but for my arms. He grabs hold of my wrist with a look of concern filling his eyes. I tear away from him and walk over to the counter leaning on it heavily. The flashbacks filling my head make me want to scream while I try to collect my resolve.

When I finally open up my eyes, I see that he is watching me with fear and concern in his eyes. He makes no move to comfort me, which would probably send me further into my panic attack so at least I can try to slow my beating heart. I look up meekly and ask him to get the supplies so he may start. All he does is nod his head slowly and never breaks eye contact as he reaches for the supplies.

"Katniss I-" he begins, when I cut him off.

"It's fine. Let's just drop it okay?" I ask my eyes pleading.

"Alright." He says quietly.

And for the second time today, I think _Fuck me._

* * *

The rest of the day passes without a hitch, and I am grateful for it. Anymore drama and I would have grabbed a blade right there. But here I am now, sitting in my bathroom, as I drag the razor blades along my arm. I turn my wrist upside down as I watch the blood fall from the four new marks. _Weak, short, distracted, and clumsy. _At work I had dropped a rather nice looking glass and it had shattered everywhere. I count my faults with every drop of scarlet liquid that falls down my wrist.

Drip.

_Why can't I be graceful?_

Drip.

_Why aren't I trusting enough?_

Drip. Drip.

_Why am I so stupid? Why can't I be strong?_

Drip.

_Why has this happened to me?_

* * *

The rest of the week passed uneventfully until Friday. Everything was going fine and Gale, Johanna, Thresh, Rue and I were making plans to go out and get hammered, when the beautiful Adonis looking boy walks out. Thankfully he had avoided me ever since the first day when I had a panic attack in the kitchen, but Rue had gotten to know him. So of course when we had decided to go out, she asked him to come along.

"Sure sounds like fun!" he responded enthusiastically.

I just sigh deeply when he accepted. _Of course. The two couples got to hang, and then I would be stuck talking to him. _Don't get me wrong, I like Peeta. But ever since that first day I've been terrified to step near him. He seems great and all but I seriously don't want to make up a lie for what happened that day. Lying means you have to have energy, and I had been lacking that for a long time. The bar where we going to was called _Abernathy's._ The old drunk Haymitch has owned for as long as anyone could remember, and we were regulars.

Gale and Johanna started to walk in the direction of the pub shoving each other playfully, with Rue and Thresh not far behind. I watched as Thresh scooped up Rue and started to carry her bridal style to the pub. Only Peeta and I were standing there, when he turned to me and asked

"Shall we?"

My only response was a nod and we started to walk over there. We made small talk as we were walking when Peeta all of a sudden turned to me and asked

"Look Katniss, I know you told me to drop it but... What happened in the kitchen? Was it something I did?"

All I do is laugh. This boy couldn't do anything to scare me more than what happened. But as always, I lied through my teeth to make others feel better.

"No! No not at all Peeta. I just... it's complicated. I'm sorry if I freaked you out." I say exasperated.

"Well, you certainly did that. I thought you were having a heart attack or something." He says chuckling.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry about that. But hey can we please just drop this?" I ask a little too eagerly.

He realizes this and just accepts my weird behaviour with a nod.

"So may I ask why you, of all people decided to work in a rundown cafe?"

"That cafe isn't rundown!" I exclaim. "It's just got... character."

He laughs at this and it actually makes me smile.

"Well... Whatever you say." He adds.

All too soon, we arrive at the pub. I jump through the dark wooden door, and can immediately see that Johanna is ordering drinks.

"Good." I mutter. I was hoping to get completely shitfaced tonight; it takes the edge off the nightmares. I look around the dingy old pub and see Gale waving us over with a big smile. I cut through the crowded bar and plop down across from Gale, and am wedged in further by Thresh and Rue sitting down. I look up and am met with Peeta's bright blue orbs staring at me. He raises an eyebrow as if to say _Are you okay?_ And I just nod in return. He breaks out into a smile and mouths the word 'couples' at me, and I burst out laughing. _What about this boy makes me so... different?_

Soon enough we have all downed enough shots to put a horse asleep for days, when I notice the commotion in the middle of the room. I get up and realize that Gale and Johanna's ex, Marvel were throwing punches. _Great._ I think. _How come I can't even get buzzed without having to try and resolve a fight?_ I get up and teeter slightly on my feet as I make my way over to the fight. I get to the inner circle and smirk. Gale has a bloody nose, and a few bruises already forming, but Marvel... Marvel was definitely not as lucky. There was blood pouring from his mouth and nose, and he laid twisted in a heap.

"Good job Gale_._"I mumble.

I was about to say something, when I heard Haymitch's voice ring out clear as a bell.

"ALRIGHT. EVERYBODY OUT. _NOW!" _he screamed.

I help get Marvel to his feet, and we all stumble out of the pub as the old kook slams the door in our faces. I giggle slightly, and feel dizzy.

"Katniss, Katniss!" Johanna whispers in a singsong voice.

"I've gotta take Gale to the hospital. Can't have any long term damage on his pretty face, now can we?"

"Where are the others?" I slur out.

"Rue and Thresh went home. Peeta's still here though. Goget some sleep okay?" she says slurring her words as well.

I nod and giggle as I watch them leave. I wave goodbye as I watch her stumble beside Gale, and turn around.

All the laughter has left my face as I take in who stands before me. His sharp angular features, dark hollow looking eyes, and short blonde hair.

_Mother of God. He found me._ _Cato._

I feel my blood run cold and my slight buzzed feeling has left me. _ Jesus Christ, Cato found me. _I back up a few steps and start to mumble, unable to form words. He steps towards me and leans down as if he were going to kiss me.

"Hello there Katniss. I haven't seen you in a while." He whispers into my ear.

All of a sudden a gurgling scream rips from my throat. _NO. No fucking way!_

"Get away Cato! Leave, stay away from me!"

"Get away from me." I whisper. "Get away or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Now, now." He chuckles. "Can we talk?"

"No! No get away! No!" I push him away from me violently.

He grabs my arm painfully as he leans down, and says "Listen girl, you say anything and you are as good as dead. No make that _your sister. _Prim was it? If you say a word to anyone I will have my way with her while you watch, and kill her. Got that?"

All I do is nod numbly. Then I hear that loud footstep that meant terror for me a few days ago, but is now my saviour. _ Peeta._

"Katniss? Katniss where are you?" he calls as he rounds the corner. A smile breaks out on his face when he sees me. Then he sees Cato and his smile instantly disappears.

"Are you alright? I heard someone screaming and I..." he trails off.

Cato stands straight up and walks away without another word. I watch as he walks away, and finally begin to breathe when he is out of my sight.

My knees start to wobble, and I sit down against the wall. Tears are streaming down my face, and I don't care anymore. I begin to sob, and in an instant Peeta is by my side.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" he asks in concern.

"P..Pe...Peeta." Is all I can mumble out through my tears.

He goes to comfort me and thinks better of it. But I need to be close to someone I can trust, even , and I throw my arms around him. He cradles me rocking slowly and after what seems like hours picks me up. He walks silently and I rest my head on his shoulder. I give him directions through my sobs, and he walks with me in his arms to my apartment.

He goes through the dingy lobby and up the elevators, and knocks softly on the door. Prim answers immediately, and her eyes grow wide with worry. She shows him my bedroom, and he gently lays me down as if I could break like ceramics.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" she asks urgently.

"I don't know. There was a group of us at the bar, and there was a fight. We got kicked out and she walked away. I heard a scream, and she was talking quietly with someone she called Cato..."

My sobs become more violent, and at the name Prim let out a strangled cry. She then turned to the door and let Peeta out thanking him quietly.

She ran back over to me, laid down next to me and hugged me with all her might. She had silent tears streaming down her face, as she looked at me.

"He..He f.. foun..d m..m...me." I cry out.

She holds me as the deep clutches of sleep drag me down, into a dreamless slumber. The only thing that calmed me down slightly was that, I Katniss Everdeen had been blessed with a knight in shining armor whose name was Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Like I said, I am not sure where to go with this, SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! 3 you for reading these. Goodbye my minions!**

**iicis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there ma minions, IM BACKKK! This is probably my favorite chapter so far, and Im hoping that you guys like as much as I do! A huge shoutout to firefoxx, BerlinMoscow, .9, varjotanssija, AspieWriter, NiccyTea, jada4669, Kpfan72491, SweetLoveOfMine, Lexieboo, Leighlorgan, odairsknots, Coldchels, micmic022, Lamia86, catiejay, jennaaaa, xxPeetaBreadxx, Naqia, MidnightSnowSapphire, and Peetas-dandelion-lover. I have in total 21 followers for this story, and I am PUMPED! I really did not think this would take off at all, so really... Thank you. **

**Wow. That was sappy but... ENJOY AND READ ON!  
****DISCLAIMER: I don't own the HG. DUH.  
*****Important authors note at the end!***

* * *

"_No! No! Get away! Stop it! Please!" Prim screams helplessly. I struggle to get to her, to free her from whatever demon is trying to hurt her. But I find that I can't. I look down and see that I am tied to a pole, bound at the ankles and wrists. Panic sets in and I try to call out to her only to find out that I am gagged as well. I watch in horror as Cato begins to take form. He walks over to her, and starts to rip off her clothing, as she screams for help._

_I begin to struggle harder as I look over to her, when his body completely obscures her small frame form my view. I try to scream for help, but it only comes out as a muffled cry._

"_Katniss, Katniss!" Prim cries. "Just... just close your eyes okay?" She asks me pleadingly._

_I obey and can hear Cato start to whisper to her. I can't let this happen, I decide. As soon as my mind is made up, the gag falls from me and my eyes fly open. Bad decision. I see Cato grabbing her arm, and as I look in his eyes and see a lustful, hungry expression in them. Tears are streaming from her eyes as she looks at me._

"_No Cato! Take me! Take me!" I beg. "Just take me and leave Prim alone!" I grovel._

_He looks from her to me, and drops Prim immediately. He comes over and unties me, and I run to Prim. _

"_Go. Run. I'll be fine, just get as far away from here as you can okay?" I tell her._

"_No! Not without you!" she screams. _

_Cato walks over then, and grabs me by my hair and rips Prim away from me. I nod at her with tears in my eyes. I watch as she runs and hides behind a trash bin out of sight from Cato but so that I can look in her eyes. She silently wills me to be strong and I try, but as soon as he sets a hand on me, I start to scream._

"_No! No stop it! Get away from me! Please!"_

I shoot up in bed once again, but this time Prim is right next to me. Tears stream from my eyes as she holds me and tries to comfort me.

"He's back Katniss. We have to tell someone!" she exclaims one I'm calm enough.

The thought freezes me in the spot. Telling the police about Cato? Bad idea. Very very very bad idea. The threat he made last night rings clear as a bell in my ears _You say one word to anyone and I will have my way with her. Understand? _Jesus Christ that would be the worst idea. Ever.

"Prim!" I exclaim. "I told you. No one will know about this. Only you and I. Okay?" I spit through my teeth.

"Katniss, what he did to you, he could be doing it to others! Who knows how many other girls there are! We could be helping them!" She yells.

"No Prim. I am not going forward with this. He found us once; he could find us again with much worse consequences, for _both_ of us." I sigh. I wasn't going to tell her about what happened last night, but I didn't plan on having a panic attack.

"Katniss, what did he say to you?" she asks tentatively.

"Nothing." I snap, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Katniss... Please tell me?" she asks much softer this time.

"Prim, he... he said that if I went forward with what happened, he would have his way with you. I can't let that happen." I choke out.

I walk away with her eyes on my back, but I don't care. That was never going to happen, ever. He wouldn't touch Prim ever again even if he became a saint. He was getting nowhere near my younger sister.

_Why is life so hard?_ I think as I step into the shower.

* * *

I walk into the cafe and it once again smells like coffee and must but this time it has the scent of baking bread mixed with the other two. It makes it much more pleasant, but it makes me beyond nervous. I would have to explain to Peeta what happened yesterday, and the fact that my head aches as if a hundred little soldiers were marching on it really doesn't help.

I gather up my courage and walk through the double doors into the kitchen. I feel his eyes on my back and try to move as quickly as my fumble footing will let me. I throw on an aporn and race from the room. As I walk around taking people's orders I think about the way his eyes filled with concern as he watched me cry, the way he came to see if I was alright when he heard a desperate scream, and how he had carried me home after my panic attack.

_Maybe being friends with Peeta Mellark wouldn't be a bad idea._

"Katniss? Can I talk to you?" none other than Peeta asks.

"Umm, I have a break in a few minutes. How about then?" I ask trying to keep my voice light, and cheery.

"Sure... sure."

With that he walks away and I am left battling with old Woof about how his coffee was served hot, it's just that he didn't drink it. I give up the fight, and get him another cup, free of charge. I look at the clock and see that it's my break time, and a rock sinks in my stomach.

I walk in the kitchen after gathering my courage and see that he isn't working. I go back out to the main restaurant, and see that he's sitting in a booth texting someone. _Ah the importance of bugging your friends._ I thought with a smirk.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hey yourself." He says with a grin.

I slide into the chair across from him and instantly feel uneasy. _Almost like an interrogation room._

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask trying to get to the point.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. You had a panic attack on the street and I had to carry you home! Katniss, what was that about?" he asks loudly.

"Hey can we keep it down? Woof could hear you, and he's pretty much deaf!" I whisper.

"I just want to know if your okay." He says quieter.

"Look Peeta, thank you for your concern, but this can't be fixed by a quick explanation okay? It goes much deeper." I say through my teeth. _He has no right to try to pry into my life! Why would he care anyways?_

"Would you ever be willing to tell me? Even if you knew me?" he questions me.

I snort. My best friends don't even know about this. Does he really think I will reveal it all to him, a stranger?

"I doubt it." I reply.

"Well then, we'll see..." he trails off winking at me.

_What the fuck does that mean?_

"Peeta, can I ask you something?" I ask thoughtfully.

He seems confused but nods his head at me.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I state coldly. _No wonder I don't have many friends._

He just laughs at my cold tone, his eyes crinkling and filled with laughter.

"I want to get to know you better." He says simply.

I narrow my eyes at him. No one ever wants to get to know me; they always think I'm too cold or angry. I was friends with Gale much before the incident, and I became friends with Johanna because she was Gale's girlfriend. And Rue, well she can become anyone's friend in about thirty seconds. Of course I would be suspicious if some pretty boy wanted to be friends.

"Why?"

He shrugs at this question and asks "Why not?"

He smiles at me then grabs my hand and drags me back towards the kitchen, and I smile at his touch. _He doesn't seem bad maybe I'll give him a chance._

* * *

A half hour later I am standing in the kitchen learning how to bake cupcakes for Prim's upcoming birthday, and failing miserably. I would probably have an easier time being an artist, and with the way I draw, that's farfetched.

"I'm gonna get more flour and you should throw out the botched ones okay?" he asks with a smirk.

"Fine."I grumble. "Stupid pretty boy..." I trail off.

I go to throw out the fucked up cupcakes and stand back at the counter. When I go to get a towel to wipe my hands on, I move my wrists and fresh blood springs up from the small new cuts on my left wrist. I sigh impatiently, I really want to learn how to make these, and being all cut up like sushi was making it very difficult. I decide to just shove some Kleenex's up my sleeve where it was bleeding, and the blood seems to disappear.

"Look, the more you practice the easier it gets okay? Don't be too frustrated."

I just shrug because once again he could tell exactly what I was thinking. _Why is he so in tune with my emotions? I hate this, it's like he can see right through me. _Quite frankly the fact that he can tell what I'm feeling before I do, well it pisses me off to no end.

"Whatever." I snap feeling self-conscious. "Can we try this later when I'm less pissy?" I ask impatiently. Really it's been a long day and I just want to get home.

"Fine, fine." He chuckles, "But I will make a baker out of you yet Miss Everdeen." He adds on playfully.

I just roll my eyes in response and grab my coat shrugging it on. I lean over the counter to get my keys and feel my shirt ride up. I don't think anything of it, but behind me I hear a sharp intake of breath. I realize what he's staring at and whirl around. Hoping, no praying that he didn't see the white little scars that wrap around my rib cage.

Peeta is standing there open-mouthed and is staring at me accusingly, and takes two giant steps towards me. He reaches for the hem of my too short t shirt and panic rises up in my stomach. Before I can even try to make a break for it, he tugs my shirt up slightly. I shut my eyes tightly, and will myself not to cry out. _How could sweet Peeta do this to me? How can this happen to me twice?_

I gasp as I feel his cool fingers dance across my skin as he pulls the shirt up further. Then his hands still just bellow my breasts and my eyes pop open in confusion. _Why is he stopping? I'm grateful for this but why? _I look over at him and see him studying my body, more specifically the hundreds of tiny self-inflicted flaws. I flinch as he runs a cool finger pad across one of my most recent cuts and shiver when all of his touch leaves my body.

I pull my shirt down and look up at his sapphire orbs and see that his beautiful icy eyes are filled with sadness, and was that- disgust? He steps away from me stiffly and asks,

"What the fuck Katniss? Are those... scars?"

* * *

***IMPORTANT!*  
So school is a bitch and my teachers keep asking for my homework when... I didn't do it. My grades are going down slightly, soo... schoolwork comes first okay guys? I will try to continue to update everyday, but writers block gets to everyone. The longest I would go without updating would be 3 days, and I would try to make up for it. Okay?**

**I am going on vacation in about a week and am stuck in the car for the entire trip, which is over 11 hours. I will spend most of my time writting so that you guys get to see what happens between her and bread boy. THANK YOU!**

**BTW MidnightSnowSapphire, I read your review as I was finishing up writing and began to laugh because, it was written this way originally. Great minds think alike huh? Anyways, have fun with the ending!**

**As always, GO, REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! This is slightly late but hey, WRITERS BLOCK! So I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter.  
It's dark where I am so just enjoy the story, insert witty comment here... Yah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't be stupid, if I were Suzanne Collins I would be swimming in cash, not sitting in a ratty old chair typing on an old ass laptop. **

* * *

"What the fuck Katniss... Are those _scars?" _he asks sourly.

_Oh shit. Was not counting on that happening. Quick! _I rack my brain for an explanation for these cuts, but come up with nothing. _Honesty, he won't believe my bullshit, it hasn't worked yet. But why does he care?_

"Why do you care? It's my body, I will do what I want." I snap at him. He has no right to be sticking his nose in my business! My thoughts are my own, and they won't be on display for anyone.

His eyes widen in surprise, and fill with fury. He sets his jaw and looks me straight in the eyes. "It absolutely is my business Katniss! This, this thing that you do it isn't normal! God forbid if the blade ever slipped and it ended your life, unintentionally. What would you do then?" he states angrily.

"Well I'd be taking a dirt nap, but that's not the point Peeta!" I answer sarcastically.

"What about your little sister then? What would happen to her if you died? This isn't just about you Katniss. A lot weighs on you getting better. If you cut, then fine but don't fuck up her future too! Maybe if you got help-" he starts.

"No fucking way. I am not going to a shrink for this. No one can know about this alright bread boy? Your right about a lot of things weighing on this, and definitely not for the reasons that you think. This is my life and-" my voice cracks on the word 'life' because really I'm not living. I am dead inside and my only reason to carry on is Prim. He's right about me not screwing up her future, she has so much potential.

"Please, you can't tell anyone about this okay?" I ask meekly.

"Why not? Tell me one good reason, and I will stop right here. I can't just sit here and watch you bleed out! You're important to more than one person. Prim depends on you, Gale would be heartbroken. Give me one good reason and I will stop." He spits out angrily.

"I- I can't tell you. But please, for now, keep my secret?"

"Tell me the reason."

"I already told you I can't! I can only trust Prim with that, and even then it's a stretch." I sigh exasperated. _Why won't he give up?_

"Would you learn to trust me enough? Over time at least?"

I gape at him openly. No one ever cares about getting to know me, especially when I'm a cold hearted bitch but, for some reason... I can't shake the beautiful boy with the blue eyes.

"I don't know, Maybe? Please just don't tell. Please." I plead.

"I will keep your secret for know, but Katniss; if I ever see a new scar on you, I will go forward. Okay?" he states.

_Oh great, my knight in shining armour._

I just nod in reply and hurry out of the cafe. I sprint home, with tears streaming out of my eyes and bound up the steps of our complex, and run through the halls. When I reach our door, I slip in and slam the door behind me. My body feels like jell-o and my knees start to wobble. I collapse against the door and let out a few strangling sobs. My heart feels like its being teared out, and shattered. With just a few words, Peeta could have sent my world crashing down around me, and I hate it.

I crawl to my room and fall onto the bed, letting my sheets soak up the salty tears still streaming from my eyes. I then fall into a restless sleep as I dreamily think about how he was willing to keep my secret, and will hopefully accept me for the monster that I am.

_Maybe being friends with Peeta isn't a bad idea._

* * *

I awake to a quiet room, and I sit up groggily rubbing my sleep filled eyes, and realize something; _no nightmares. _I am about to jump out of bed when I hear whispering in the hallway, Prim's soprano voice, and Gale's booming bass voice. I get up out of bed as quietly as possible and tip-toe over to the door, to hear what they're saying.

"Gale, I don't know what happened. I came home to find her passed out on her bed, and a broken vase. I'm scared. What if- what if someone came here while I was at school and-" Prim is cut off by as sob escaped from her throat. Gale moves towards her, and hugs her tight whispering reassurances in her ear. I have to really strain to hear what he's saying know and all I catch is,

"Prim, Prim. I'm sure nothing happened. Look she's pretty strong okay? I think she could defend herself. But hey I'm gonna go check on Sleeping Beauty, she's gotta wake up sometime right? Besides if anything did happen, I'd kick the guy's ass, and there would be no garuantee that he would come back from the hospital alive." He says with a smirk.

_Oh if only you knew..._

I sprint over to my bed and hop underneath the covers, and pretend to be sleeping. I hear my door creak open and barely hear the sound of his footsteps. It takes every ounce of will power I have not to fling open my eyes and tell him everything.

"Look Catnip, I know your awake so, open up." He says almost bored.

I flinch at his ability to see through my bullshit, and open my eyes up warily to see that he's sitting on the side of my bed, a look of concern filling his eyes.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hey" he replies with a smirk.

"You had Prim pretty scared there, she came in and found a broken vase, and you passed out on the bed. She wasn't sure what to think." He says softly.

I reach for his hand in a moment of weakness, and grasp onto it like it's my lifeline. He obliges and lets me and just makes tiny little circles on my skin with his thumb.

"I don't really remember what happened truthfully. I just remember walking through the front door and flopping down on the bed. I guess that's why I'm in it now," I joke.

"Alright well, you just rest up okay? I gotta go back to work, but I'm sure if you persuaded Prim she'd come and hang in here with you." He says.

I nod my head sleepily and whisper out a thank you, and fall back asleep.

* * *

I get to work a few minutes late the next day but the nightmares were especially bad last night. Again it was of Cato. Shocker, But this time he went all the way, and I wonder, how I didn't get pregnant from it. He wore no protection, and I guess that I was just lucky, well as lucky as you can be in that situation. It took over an hour to calm down enough to even breathe normally.

I walk through the kitchen and feel everyone staring at me. I put on my apron slowly and methodically until Sae speaks up,

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" she asks coldly.

"Umm, sure what's up?" I ask as I walk over.

"You've been late a lot lately. Is there something wrong?" she questions me.

"No, no. Just not a lot of sleep recently, Prim has a few big exams coming up and I was helping her study, sorry." I lie way too easily.

"Alright, well just try to be on time, okay?" she asks bored.

I nod in assent, and turn to go.

I spend most of the day serving customers, and talking with Rue so when it's time to go home, I feel good about the work that I did. I'm just putting on my coat when Peeta approaches me for the first time today. He gives me a shy smile, and I feel my heartbeat pick up a little. _The fuck is going on?_ He walks over to me and stands there awkwardly with his hands jammed in his pockets. I look over my shoulder at him and raise my eyebrows. He gives me another heart-racing smile, and I can feel my own lips curving to return it. Sae shoos us all out of the restaurant, and we mill about a bit at the front when Peeta approaches me again.

"Hey, do you mind if I walk you home?" he blurts out turning a little pink.

"Umm, no offense Peeta but... why?" I ask incredulously.

"Look, I'm still slightly freaked out about the whole, random scream the other day and I thought I would make sure you were... erm okay." He answers shyly.

"Oh umm, alright if you really want to." I reply. _Why is he being so awkward?_

We set off at a leisurely pace and make small talk about the cafe, the old regulars, and pretty much anything. He made a joke about Woof not being able to hear an elephant and I laugh, as in deep happy laugh. He gives me a sideways glance and smirks himself, which makes my pulse quicken again.

"So what about your family?" he asks his eyes shimmering.

"Well you've met my sister Prim, and she's pretty much the only family I have left. My parents died in a car crash a few years ago, which forced me to drop out of college, and find a job. My dad and I were really close, he used to take me on walks in the woods, and we had to move out of the nice little house we grew up in. My income wasn't enough for the amounts of bills there were, and we found our dingy apartment. What about you?" I rush out. At the mention of my dad my heart twists and I feel miserable- instantly.

"Wow, um... I'm really sorry Katniss. I didn't know. Look I-" he starts but is cut off by a car flying towards us. My eyes widen and I stare directly into the headlights, _Almost like a deer. _I close my eyes and brace myself for impact, and I pray one thing.  
_Please let Prim be safe._

* * *

**Hey there my readers, it's late, I'm tired, and sick. But hey some fun news, I failed my math test so now I'm in trouble. Life of the party. Okay my eyes are moving in and out of focus by themselves, goodnight.**

***I had writers block, I didnt know how to continue this story so... I just went for it. It might be horrible but I really dont give a shit at the moment. Ok I love you guys, I will do something to make it special tomorrow, Byye.***

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there my peeps! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, serious writers block, so I hope that this will be good enough. I have decided not to update on the weekends, because I have so many projects that I will dedicate those two days to finish them, plus I actually have a social life guys. Alright, so have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG. If I did I would order a unicorn made out of diamonds, a my own personal movie theatre, and Channing Tatum. Duhh. **

**Have funnn!**

* * *

_Please let Prim be safe._

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as I stare into the headlights. My entire body is as tight as a coil, and I know it's too late to get out of the way. _Just let it be fast. _Suddenly I am being yanked by the arm sideways, and I fall to the ground, _hard. _Or what I thought was the ground; I look up and see that it was Peeta, and that he has pulled me against him in a bear turns himself so that he is wedged in between me and the oncoming vehicle. I look over his shoulder to see that the car had swerved away from us at the last moment, and is skidding past us, instead of impaling us. Even if this had only happened in a matter of seconds it feels like centuries.

I don't even bother to look where the car ended up, but only stare at the profile of the gorgeous man who just saved my life. His strong jaw, the grimace on his lips as he stares off into the distance, and finally up to his eyes. His deep set sapphire blue eyes which are filled with worry and concern are no longer fixated on the wreck up ahead but are studying me calculatingly.

"Katniss?" he asks me his voice a rough whisper. "A-are you alright?"

I nod dumbfounded and whisper out, "Thank you, you- you just saved my life." I say absolutely shocked, feeling much more aware of how close he is.

"No problem, you know you look much better standing than smushed all over the sidewalk..." he trails off trying to joke. He then turns his head again and stares at the car and sets his jaw. "C'mon, whoever the dumbass is, they might be hurt."

I finally turn to the car up ahead. Whoever the dumbfuck was, they had run over the sidewalk and then hit a fire hydrant, which caused it to start spraying everywhere. I am angered immediately, by their horrible driving. _He could have killed us! _I think bitterly. We then untangle ourselves, and start to walk over to the wreck, when the driver door pops open. None other than a tipsy Haymitch gets out, and I'm ready to kill him.

He stumbles over to us, and slurs out "Heyy you kidsz. You shouldn't a been standin in the street. Bad for your health I 'ear." His breath reeks of alcohol and I am about to deck him when Peeta reaches out and grabs my hand. His action stops me immediately, and I stare at him. He shakes his head no, almost imperceptibly, and just at his touch I calm down slightly.

"What the fuck Haymitch? You almost killed us you dumbass drunk!" Peeta exclaims.

"Nah nah kid. You did that all by yerself. If I wouldnta been ther' youd be squashed like a roach. So relly I saved yer ass, be thankfal that I wuz looking out fer ya." He replies triumphantly.

"Whatever you dipshit, call a cab and make sure they know that you're going home. Okay?" I ask through clenched teeth. My patience is really wearing thin, and the fact that he almost murdered us, isn't helping all that much.

"Fine, fine. Way to harsh my buzz Sweetheart." He mumbles.

That I can't take. The only person that has a nickname for me is Gale and at this moment all I want to do is throw him down on the pavement, if he passed out I wouldn't care, but he's a real danger when he's drunk, in a car or not. I know that he keeps a knife on him at all times, and when he's drunk he takes it out faster than you could believe.

"Haymitch you call me that once more, and I'll chop off your nuts. Get it?" I say angrily.

His eyes fly open and his mouth is slightly agape when Peeta starts to laugh. I turn to find him laughing his ass off and crack a smile too. I turn back to Haymitch and he mumbles out,

"Maybe I should be getting home..."

"Good idea." I smirk at him before he stumbles in the direction of his apartment. _Thank God. _I think. Behind me I hear Peeta clear his throat and ask,

"Shall we?"

I turn around and smile once again as his grin widens. At this my heart skips a beat, and I scold myself for thinking that he might be interested in me. At the same time I wonder why I am no longer afraid of him, because I don't feel the need to try and run when he's near. I have only felt this safe with another man, and that was Gale, but he was always so overprotective of me. Almost a big brother kind of relationship.

In a moment of boldness I grab his hand and start off towards my apartment again. _WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN? _I think. I like the feeling of his big warm hand in mine, and again question why I'm not afraid of him. I have been afraid of any larger man ever since that fateful night, and I like this new braveness. But then my mind turns on again and I am terrified, feeling Cato's hands run up and down my body, and him inserting himself into me.

"So Katniss can I ask you a question?" Peeta asks through the silence.

"Umm sure," I say removing my hand from his, and move it to pretend to fiddle with my hair, after a few seconds, I let my hand fall at my side as we walk slightly awkwardly.

"Your- your scars... Are they anywhere else?" he asks me timidly.

I sigh at his question, not wanting to answer, but I feel as if I have to. He has been so patient with all my panic attacks and mood swings so I answer his question, somewhat grudgingly.

"Well... You saw my ribcage, but other than that it's my wrists. Why do you ask?" II answer thoughtfully.

"I saw that you had a scar on your throat, and I thought maybe... Never mind. It was a stupid assumption, I thought that you had maybe tried to take you own life. But seeing you with Prim, I know that you wouldn't take it that far." He replies trailing off.

I turn to look at him as we're walking at an extremely slow pace I might add, and am met with his brilliant Robin's egg blue eyes staring right back at me. He seems to hesitate a little before talking and,

"We're here," he whispers.

We walk up the steps silently, and when we reach the top, he leans against the doorway so that I can't just slip past him, and asks me hesitantly,

"Katniss, Can- can I see your wrists?" he blurts out avoiding my gaze.

I am taken aback by his question, and try to search his eyes, but he seems to be looking anywhere but at me. I nod slightly, and raise up my sleeves so that a small patch of skin is exposed.

He is suddenly staring at my wrists with such an intensity that I feel the need to cover them again, as if I were standing there naked. He stands up straight and takes a large step towards me, and embraces me sweetly.

"Thank you for trusting me," he whispers directly into my ear.

We stand there, a tangle of limbs and coats when he pulls back stiffly, and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I'm happy that you trusted me enough to show me that. Sorry." he apologizes again.

'Don't be, I like it when you hold me." I whisper back boldly.

He looks up abruptly and takes me into his arms again and whispers,

"Like this?" he murmurs.

All I can do is nod my head, because I don't trust my words to come out strong like they usually do. I stare into his sapphire orbs and see longing, and another emotion I can't name in them.

"Katniss, can- can I kiss you?" he whispers barely audible.

I just lean forward and he does as well. I feel his soft supple lips brush over mine once, and am immediately disappointed because I was hoping for more. I open my eyes, and see him studying me closely. I roll my eyes when I see his smirk plastered on his face and it just widens. This time II initiate the kiss and press my lips to his passionately, and they begin to do a lazy dance, and I feel completely and utterly content.

_Bread boy is a good kisser._

* * *

**AHHHH! SO. MANY. FEELS! Have fun with this, I really like this chapter, it was fun to write. AND OMYGEEZUS I learnt that Catching Fire will be released on the 22nd of November! CLEAR YOUR SCEDULES PEOPLE!**

**Okay, thanks for reading and as always...**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there ma minions! I'm sorry I went MIA, but seriously, I was sick with the flu, and then I had a serious paper due, so I had to work pretty hard on that. I hope that this will somewhat make up for my lack of chapters, but I have this entire week off, so I will try to update everyday. I hope you guys like this so.. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Suzanne Collins, I would NOT be writing fanfiction for my own book, Doesn't make sense. So I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Jesus Christ, just, read.**

* * *

I stumble through my front door somewhat awkwardly, and close the door. I lean heavily on it and slide down into a sitting position, and realize my fingers are on my lips as if I could still feel his soft lips pressed up against them. I smile as I take in what just happened. _His lips were so soft... _my mind wanders slightly, and my smile widens even farther as I think about our kiss some more. Prim's tiny head peaks around the corner, her eyes filled with concern. Then she sees me smiling and lets out a girlish squeal. She scurries over to me, and asks,

"Oh my god. Did he kiss you?"

I laugh and shake my head. Her girlyness amazes me, for a girl without much she sure is happy. My grin widens so much that Prim doesn't need an answer to that question. She sits next to me and laughs.

"I'm happy for you Katniss, I really am. I don't want to burst your bubble but... Do you trust him?" she asks quietly.

I think about my answer for a while before I reply. Yes, he is a nice enough guy but, what do I really know about him? Thant he can bake bread? That I trusted him enough to show off a few of my scars? Maybe I should get to know the friendly face with the striking blue eyes. Although if I trust him enough to show him my scars, that should show something, right?

"I don't know Prim. I want to trust him, but I just can't completely trust someone I met just over a week ago. It... It needs more time if I'm really to trust him enough to let him into my life." I reply thoughtfully.

"Alright," she says slowly. "Just don't hurt yourself. Okay?"

* * *

I stroll into the cafe the next morning, and immediately zero in on a very hung-over Haymitch. I stalk to the back table where the older man is picking at his muffin and sit straight across from him. I smile at him sweetly as he grudgingly looks up at me through bloodshot eyes.

"Haymitch," I start off as nicely as possible, with a smile. He perks up a bit at the thought that I won't yell at him, and leans forward a little bit.

"What the hell was that?" I scream at him. He flinches at the volume of my voice, probably more so because of his hungover state, and leans as far away from me as possible.

"You mean last night? Well, I was very drunk and was trying to get home. By the way, how's bread boy?" he asks suggestively and wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

I'm sure I turn a deep shade of scarlet, as I feel my neck and face heat up immediately.

"Why do you care?" I snap at him.

He holds his hands up in defeat and raises both of his eyebrows.

"Look sweetheart, I'm just looking out for the only family however small it is, I have left, okay? Don't need any stupid pretty boys breaking that little fragile heart of yours." He responds confidently.

"Look out for us? You almost killed me last night, and I for sure thought that you were dead before you crawled out of the wreak you made." I say stumbling over my words slightly. It was true; I thought for sure that whoever the driver was was dead.

"Look girlie; I'm sorry for the scare. Won't happen again; the drunk driving of course. Not the drinking itself. That won't change anytime soon." He says with a smirk.

"Whatever, just don't run anyone down or kill yourself, and you can go on your merry way." I mutter as I get up.

I place a kiss on his cheek and ask him one more question,

"Haymitch, do you really consider Prim and I as your family?"

He avoids my gaze as he responds.

"Yeah, you're the only family type thing that I've got. Don't get all mushy on me though okay? It isn't just you two against the world anymore. Now you've got an idiot drunk who considers himself your family to help, so really don't hesitate to call me for anything. Okay?" he asks again looking up at him.

I just nod in agreement, because he really is like family now. We have him over for dinners, and he helps with Prim's homework when he's sober enough to think straight, and sometimes it feels good to just laugh everything off. It does help that he adores Prim and would do anything to make her happy, but he tolerates me and now he seems to actually enjoy my company.

"Fine, but no more touchy-feely confessions. I will literally deck you next time, and it won't be pretty." I grumble as I walk away. I hear his loud guffaws as I walk into the back room and smile. _It's good to make someone laugh._

* * *

I am greeted when I walk through the double doors to the kitchen, by Peeta's bright blue eyes staring at me intently.

"Hey." I say nonchalantly.

"Hey, um why were you yelling at Haymitch? I could hear you back here." He says somewhat timidly.

"Oh, I was just chewing him out for driving drunk. Goddamn idiot, he really could have hurt someone. So I yelled at him, he apologized and I now assume he's coming over for supper." I reply.

"Ahh, you guys are close?" he asks going back to work.

"Umm, yeah I guess so. He comes over for dinner a lot, and we sometimes go over there. He's like, a second father." I say; and as I say it I realize just how true it is. He takes care of us, and in turn we take care of him. We really are a tiny twisted family.

"Oh, okay then. Hey can I walk you home after work today?" he asks gaining confidence.

"Erm, sure. Sounds good. You can stay for supper tonight too, but you know only if you want." I say rushed. I look back into his Robin's egg blue eyes, and a soft smile is placed on his face.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll come find you." He agrees.

My heart flutters at his response and I am embarrassed. He can make my heart start to pound just from saying that he was gonna come to dinner, not even anything particularly exciting.

I walk back out into the restaurant and move to take the order of the next customer that walked in. They seat themselves, and I go over.

"Hello and welcome to the Daylight cafe. My name is Katniss and I will be your server today. What can I get you?" I say looking up.

The man sitting before me is nothing short beautiful. He has bronze hair and sea green eyes, and I can tell from the arrogant way that he is sitting he knows he's handsome too.

"Why hello there Katniss, I'm Finnick. Please to meet you," he purrs out. "I was wondering if I could talk to the baker in the back."

I scrunch up my brow and nod. Not many people know that we actually hired someone to bake everything, and I find it strange that this man knows about it. I walk to the kitchen and peek my head in.

"Hey Peeta, there's a guy asking for you. Says his name is Finnick." I call out.

He appears at my side as soon as I say the man's name and I see his eyes crinkle with excitement. "Really?" he asks.

"Yeah... He said he wanted to talk." I respond slightly confused.

He brushes past me quickly and jogs over to the table. He punches the man in the arm and sits just across from him, smiling like an idiot.

I smile at the sight, obvious that they are good friends. I grab my apron putting it on once again, and move from table to table.

* * *

Everything is going quite well, I just was cleaning up from old Woof and Mags afternoon coffee when Cato walks right through the door. I drop the mug that I was carrying and can tell I just lost all colouring in my face. My blood runs cold at his triumphant smirk and I can already feel my feet shuffling away from him.

He takes a few ginormous steps towards me and bends down to pretend to help me clean up the shards of glass from the mug and whispers,

"I didn't know you worked here. What a pleasant surprise." It obviously isn't a surprise. Cato is very good at finding out information quickly and he no doubt was seeking me out.

"Come and sit with me." He drawls out.

He grabs my arm forcefully and drags me over to a booth near the front of the restaurant.

"Have you kept my secret?" he asks impatiently.

I nod in assent, wanting to make sure not to do anything to make him mad.

"Good girl. You know what would happen if you didn't. Now, I was wondering... What lengths would you go to; to keep your sister safe? But I then remembered that you were willing to be raped, if it meant her safety. I will offer you a deal. I am getting very tired of my new girlfriend very quickly, and I keep think of that night a few months ago. Come to the same alley every month and I will drop all threats against your sister. Got it? You have time to think it over, just don't dottle. I know where you two live, eat and breathe. It would be very easy to just pluck her when she was on her way to school, or to band practice. Think it over. Goodbye Katniss, until next time." He purrs out the last sentence. With that he gets up and leaves.

My breathing becomes heavy, as if I had just run a marathon and I close my eyes, trying to calm down. _One month. _He has given me the option of being raped once a month for months on end, and subjecting my baby sister to it. I feel tears streaming down my face, when I sense someone standing next to me. I reflexively twitch away and look up at the same time.

Finnick is standing there, hands and teeth clenched with fire in his eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I whisper out hoarsely.

"All of it. Katniss, _what the fuck?"_

* * *

**OOOH THE SUSPENSE! I thought that Katniss should have someone her age to confide in, so LETS JUST THROW FINNICK IN THERE. Plus he is a sexy beast, which just validates my argument further. Okay, thanks for reading and as always...**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wazzup? I really don't have anything to say, other than the wifi where I'm staying at is a bitch. So yah, enjoy reading and hopefully this will a answer a few of your questions.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, NOR DO I CLAIM TO. Thanks, and keep on reading!**

* * *

"Katniss, _what the fuck?_"

Finnick asks me with venom laced through his voice. I look at him once again through my tears and see that his eyes are lit up with a rage that makes my blood run cold, and his hands are clenched.

My crying turns to sobs, and I look down, too ashamed to make eye contact for any longer. My body shakes with each breath I take and I don't even try to explain anything. I feel him slide in next to me, and feel his arms snake around me. With him whispering reassurances I turn towards him and bury my face in his neck. I continue to cry hysterically, until I realize that in this moment, just like every other moment of the day, I have to be strong. I pull away from him stiffly, and wipe at my eyes. I look up at him, his eyes full of concern and anger and take a shaky breath.

"Look Katniss, I overhead that scumbag talking to you when you dropped the mug, and... I had a bad feeling about him, and I guess I was right. Katniss- was all of that true? I know you just met me but... It sounds like no one else knows about this, and I need to know, did he, _rape _you?" he whispers leaning closer to me.

With tears still streaming down my face, I nod yes and start to sob again. He waits until I have once again calmed down before he starts to talk again.

"Does anybody else know about this? Or is it just you and I?" he asks reverently, as if he's just unlocked the way to destroy the world.

"No, my sister, Prim knows too. He was talking about her and- Oh God what do I do?" I say between hiccups. _How do I keep her safe? I can't go through that again, but... I will not let her live through the same horror that I have. _I think grimly.

"Wait a second, he was being truthful? You took your little sister's place and let him rape you, just so that she could get away? Katniss..." he starts.

"No, you don't have to say it. I know it was stupid and that I should have tried harder, so that both of us could get away. I know that okay? There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about the ways that I could have prevented this from happening." I glare at him through my tears, and a look of shock overtakes his face, as if I had just grown a third eye.

"No! God no, I wasn't going to say that you were stupid to take her place; I was going to say that you are _brave._ You let him do, _this _to you, just so that your baby sister wouldn't have to go through this. That is the bravest and most selfless thing I have ever heard of someone doing, and I think that you're absolutely incredible for it. But, don't blame yourself for what happened to you, that bastard did this. Not you, you couldn't have wished this upon anybody. No one deserves to live in fear, you included. But that deal, to let your sister be raped, or be raped yourself for months on end. Now, please don't do _anything, _I know that he said that he would come to find you or her... But please give me a week to think of a solution for this. I will try to help you as much as I can, but I need you to trust me. Will you do it?"

I nod mostly just intrigued but flattered that this stranger, wanted to protect me from a demon of my past.

"I'll do it, just... nothing too extravagant. Okay?"

* * *

After about an hour, Finnick and I have made a plan to keep Prim safe. He already knows that I don't want the police involved, and after much arguing, he let that subject drop.

"Do you think that Prim will be okay with this Katniss? I mean, we met today." He says somewhat nervously.

I am nervous too. What we're going to do is a bit drastic, but I would do anything to keep Prim safe from Cato. I just nod my head and push open the door to our tiny apartment.

"Prim? I'm home and I have someone for you to meet." I call out.

Once again her head peeks out from around the corner, and her eyes grow wide when she takes in that Finnick is in the doorway with me. She blushes slightly and looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"Hi Prim, I'm Finnick. I've heard so much about you." He says with a warm smile.

"It's okay Prim. He's a... friend, and with your input of course, I was wondering if he could be our roommate. It's a little drastic, but we thought we could discuss this over supper. What do you think?" I ask quickly. This _has_ to work. Cato wouldn't come as close with guy living in the same apartment, and if it keeps Prim safe, then I'll deal with my discomfort.

She just nods slowly and stares at me plain in the eyes, and states,

"He knows."

I sigh loudly, and nod my head. Of course she knew that I would have a reason for letting in a man that I've barely gotten to know much less stay in the same apartment. Finnick explains quickly that he overheard me talking with Cato and that he was starting to follow me again. Prim with a grim determination in her eyes, nods and spits out at him,

"If you do anything to Katniss or I, I will throw your ass out on the street." She whirls on her heel and stalks from the room calling out,

"By the way Katniss, Haymitch said he was coming over for dinner." I nod and then feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Shit!" I exclaim gathering my stuff.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asks with a bemused expression on his face.

"Peeta was going to meet me after work, and then stay for supper. I have to go back to the cafe. Stay here, and try to get to know Prim. She really is nice once you get to know her. She's just become a little too protective about what happens when I'm involved. I'll be back soon okay?" I say rushed.

Finnick just nods his head and follows where Prim walked a few moments earlier.

"Bye Prim!" I yell before running out the door.

* * *

I catch Peeta just as he was locking the door to the cafe, a sad expression on his face.

"Hey!" I call out to him. He whips his head up and turns in my direction with a grin on his face. He walks over to me, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, stops right in front of me.

"Hey, yourself. I thought you ditched me." He says, his eyes losing some of they're twinkle.

"Never, just talking with a potential roommate. Real cocky bastard, but I think he's gonna be a good fit. Same guy from the restaurant, Finnick I think." I lie. I of course already know him, but I feel as if Peeta shouldn't know this.

"Really? Oh, um he's a real good friend of mine." Peeta says with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah, we're gonna talk over supper. It's gonna be Haymitch, Prim, Finnick you and I. Sorry for the crowd, but we want to get this whole awkward faze over with if he's gonna be living with us." I explain.

"Lead the way then." Peeta replies with a smile.

We spend the better half of supper discussing Finnick, and how come he would want to live here, as if it were a real interview of sorts. Eventually, Prim gets sleepy and goes to bed, so I get out a beer for each of us. We laugh and talk for hours on end, drinking a total of about six beers each, except for Peeta, the ever responsible 20 year-old.

"Alright Katniss. Truth, er dare?" A very drunk Finnick asks me.

I've always hated this game, but I agreed when they were all adamant that we would play this.

"Truth." I slur out.

" Who would yew rathar kiss? Me er bread boy?" he asks one eye half open.

"Oh, well that's an easy one. Peeta fer sure, cause Finnick; yer just too pretty, almost like a Barbie doll." I say triumphantly.

Finnick puts his hand to his heart as if he was hurt, and I just laugh.

"Okay then Finnick, truth er dare?" I ask half awake.

"Dare." He states happily.

"Hmmm, I dare yew to give Peeta here a lap dance." I say laughing.

"No way dude. We're too good of friends for that to happen." Peeta says quickly his eyes widening.

"Are yew sure ya don't want all of this?" Finnick asks suggestively.

"Yup I'm sure ya drunk dumbass." Peeta says good-naturedly.

"Peeta ma dear friend. Truth er Dare?" Finnick asks happily.

"Truth." He states simply.

"Did you or did you not want to tap that?" he asks pointing a finger at me. I look over at Peeta and shock is written all over his face, and laugh hysterically, enjoying this bubble of happiness that I seem to be stuck in.

"Not answering this." Peeta says his face turning scarlet.

"Alright then, take a dare! I dare you to kiss Katniss, full on the mouth for 10 seconds." He says smugly.

Peeta turns to me, and instead of like last time, he crashes his lips to mine forcefully, but still filled with meaning. His lips soften slightly, and mine move with his. He sucks my bottom lip between his two and I let out a soft gasp at this. His hands have moved to my face, and my arms are wound around his neck, playing with the short blonde curls at the nape of his neck. We break away from each other, and let our breaths mingle. We move apart slightly, but only far enough to make eye contact, and a soft smile is on Peeta's lips.

An uncomfortable grunt comes from next to us, and I look over to see Finnick and Haymitch staring at us.

"Umm, I'm gonna take the old drunk home, I heard what happened last time he was allowed near a car. Goodnight you two, and if you would let me, I would love to live here Katniss. Thanks for tonight, it was... fun." Finnick says quickly standing up, and helps Haymitch up to his feet. Before I know it, it's just Peeta and I sitting in the living room, with the passion filled kiss still on my lips. I get up to walk Peeta to the street, but I tip over as soon as I try to stand on my own.

"Here, let me help you." Peeta whispers from behind me.

He scoops me up into his arms and carries me through the doorway to my bedroom. I rest my head on his chest and breathe in deeply, the smell of safety. Ivory soap and fresh baked bread.

"You smell good." I mumble as he sets me down on my bed.

"Why thank you, I try to go for that." He says smiling.

As Peeta tucks me in, I sigh and smile to myself. He kisses me on the forehead, and whispers "Goodnight Katniss, sweet dreams." Before pulling away.

I catch his wrist and look up at him with giant eyes, and ask what I would never have the courage to, if I were completely sober.

"Will you stay?" I ask quietly.

"Of course." He murmurs, moving back to sit on my bed. He holds my hand and rubs small circles on the back of it, and hums quietly.

"C'mere then." I mumble pulling him closer, so that he's lying next to me. I snuggle into his side, and sigh when he wraps his arms around me protectively. I close my heavy eyelids and mumble out one last sentence before I am completely asleep.

"Stay with me..."

He responds with one single word.

"Always."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I LOVE YOU MY MINIONS! Hey, Finnick is one of my favourite characters, and so he know needs to live with Katniss? I dont know, I just feel the need for him to be a main character. Okay thanks guys! I will try for another chapter tomorrow, but I cant make any promises. SMOOCHES!**

**Now... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there friendship! I have completed another chapter for this story, and may I say... THIS WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS. It ttok forever to write, and this is my second time trying to post it. It better be fucking worth it.**

**Disclaimer: There is no way in hell that I own the Hunger Games. Don't be a dumbass.**

* * *

I awake to a pounding in my head that feels as if all 12 drummers from the poem where dancing and playing on my head. I roll over, only to find the other side of the bed to be cold and empty. I sigh inwardly and wish that Peeta would come and lie down with me again. _Peeta... Peeta!? _I shoot straight up in bed at the thought of the beautiful boy sleeping in the same bed as me. Absolute wrong decision and I immediately feel queasy from the quick movement. I barely make it to the bathroom before I throw up violently. I groan at the sour taste in my mouth, and pick myself up off the floor and go to brush my teeth.

After I get the offending taste out of my mouth, I walk out into the kitchen to find that Johanna and Gale had let themselves into the apartment, and Peeta was making breakfast. I creep past the couple watching TV, and move to the kitchen. As soon as I walk into the room, Peeta turns around with a soft smile on his lips, walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. He says in the sweetest voice possible,

"Good morning beautiful."

I ruin the perfect moment by snorting, because I really am not pretty in any sense, my hair is the dull shade of coal, and I have dusty grey eyes. I have a thin face from not eating enough and strange looking dimples. I absolutely do not have any sex appeal, but Peeta doesn't seem to care. I smile up at him then, and place a short sweet kiss on his check. I then break away abruptly as the feeling of overwhelming queasiness overtakes my body, and for the second time this morning, I make a mad dash to the bathroom. As I stand up to go and brush my teeth once again, I see Peeta standing in the doorway concern etched all over his face. Before he can ask anything though, I explain quickly after I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth.

"I'm fine; I just got completely and totally hammered last night. My own dumb fault and I just am horribly hung-over now."

I pinch my nose as I say the last sentence because my headache has come back full force.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks completely serious.

"Umm, just a glass of water? I want to take a few Advil's to get rid of this thumping headache."

"Sounds good, I'll be right back." He says ducking out of the doorway.

He comes back with a glass of water and a warm cinnamon bun, and I take them graciously.

"Here ya go Kat." He says happily.

"Ah, you are the ever caring boyfriend." I say with a smile, until I realize that I just called him my boyfriend. I really don't need him to think that I'm clingy but it just slipped out. I change the topic of conversation from where it will eventually lead, and ask him,

"Did you just call me Kat?" I ask trying to sound intrigued.

"Maybe," he says with a smile when it becomes more of a foolish grin. "Did you just call me your boyfriend Ms. Everdeen?"

"I don't know, maybe." I mumble ducking my head to hide my blush. "Why, do you want me to call you that?" I ask somewhat hopefully.

He stops and thinks for a moment, when he turns, and sweeps me into his arms. I am standing there in a giant bearhug when he whispers directly into my ear,

"Yeah, yeah I think I do. Hey to make it official, can I take you out for dinner? All we've done together is work, and get drunk. I'd like to get to know you better." He says with a smile.

At his suggestion, my heart rate picks up. I haven't ever had a boyfriend; hell I haven't even been on a date. Even before the complications with Cato, I hadn't had time to spend on boys. Finishing my last year of high school and getting settled into my first year of university didn't leave me much time to spend on a social life. What free time I did have I spent it with Prim or Gale and Johanna. After the incident, well every male could burn in hell as far as I was concerned.

Peeta is staring at me with a hopeful expression, and I realize that I have to answer quickly. I wrack my brain for a way to let him down easily about the whole 'first date' thing, but I decide to accept his offer. _Fuck it. What do I have to lose? _Before I can let myself answer that, I nod hoping that my expression is a happy one.

His smile widens at that, when he pulls me closer and kisses me, all I can think about is all the lies I have told the trusting boy in front of me, and when it will come back and bite me in the ass.

* * *

Peeta has decided that where we are going should be a surprise, and I am now blindfolded in the front seat of his old Chevy truck. Being unable to see anything, with a guy sitting not quite 3 feet away from me is making me beyond nervous. I know that Peeta is a good guy and that he wouldn't try anything, but I am still jumpy and terrified. I feel a cold sweat break out as I hear Peeta start to hum and ignite the engine of his truck. I become absolutely rigid as his hand brushes my leg, and almost cry out in terror. _Almost. _Instead, I bite my lip and try to think of anything but that night, and only come up with rainbows and unicorns. I snort lightly at the idea of them calming me, but thinking of something so innocent does calm my beating heart slightly, and I feel myself start to relax slowly. That is, until Peeta decides to put his hand on my knee as he drives. I flip out inside at this, but try to keep my emotions in check. I try to brush his hand off as nonchalantly as possible, but he instead moves to take my hand. I am much more comfortable with this and gladly accept this.

Not soon after, we arrive at our destination, and Peeta helps me out of the car. I hear him softly count to 3 before he let's go of my blindfold, and I am standing in front of the Daylight cafe. I snort at this, that he decided to take me to where we work for our big first date. He doesn't seem to notice my reaction, but instead leads me into the dingy old cafe. He leads me over to a booth, and I notice that this is the same one that we had sat in just a few weeks ago, when he decided to interrogate me. We take a seat, one on each side of the booth, and sit quietly before he starts talking.

"Look Katniss, I know that this is stupid of me to bring you here, but you always look so happy when your here, and I like to see you when you're not scowling."

This brings on another set of scowling from me, and his grin widens. After the extremely awkward start to the date, everything becomes relaxed and easy. We make small talk, and I learn that he has 2 brothers named Luke and Demeter; both older than him, his favourite colour is orange, and that he worked in his father's bakery when he was younger. Again, everything went well until we started talking about me.

"So Katniss, you've learnt about my past, and I am absolutely intrigued to know what yours was like." He says taking a sip of water.

"Umm, ask away I guess," I say fidgeting somewhat. I take a nervous gulp of my drink and wait for him to ask his first question.

"Alright then, what about your family? I've already met your charming sister Prim, but what about parents, grandparents and extended family?" he asks clasping his hands underneath his chin.

"Well, my grandparents died before I was born, so I didn't get to know them. And uh, my parents... well they're gone. My dad died in a car crash 2 years ago, and my mom became unbelievably depressed. She... she was in a very dark place, and ended her life about 4 months after he died. My extended family couldn't give a shit about what happened to Prim and I, so I stopped trying to contact them. I remember being so angry that she stopped functioning after he died, I was only 18, and I didn't have much experience with jobs, so I took the first available one, and it was here. My mother lost her sparkle, and was a ghost of who she once was. She stopped eating, talking, and doing anything remotely normal. Prim found her, and I still remember her screams when she walked into my mother's room..." I trail off, "Prim is the only family I have left now." I add on quietly.

I feel tears spring to my eyes as I talk about my father and mother, but try to hold them back. Somewhere through my explanation I looked away from Peeta entirely, and I realize this as I stare at my plate no longer feeling hungry. I try to cover it up by taking another gulp of my drink, but to no avail. I feel one tear, then two slip out and am immediately enveloped in warmth as Peeta switches seats to be closer. I feel him pull me into his arms, and he holds me dutifully until my tears have subsided. I pull away slightly, just so that I can look into his eyes, and see that they are full of sorrow and pain.

"Katniss," he whispers his voice rough. "I'm so sorry to make you bring that up, I just thought... Never mind, I didn't think that anything of that caliber happened."

I sniffle and give him a watery smile through my tears.

"No Peeta, it's okay. You would have learnt about this anyways, so why not now since you've been so truthful tonight too?"

He gives a sorrowful smile and doesn't loosen his grip on me. We sit like that for a while longer until my body feels like lead, and I need to rest my head against him for support. At this, he leads me back to his beat up old truck, and loads me in. I rest my head against the cool glass, and wonder why my body feels as if I can't move it. We arrive back at my apartment much quicker than I thought possible, and I realize that I can't feel my feet. I try to tell Peeta this, but it feels as if my mouth is stuffed with cotton. Panic sets in as he walks to my side of the truck, and opens the door for me. I slide out of the door like a wet noodle, and fall to the ground. I try to stand, but feel that I can't control my limbs. I see through my hazy eyesight that Peeta has bent down next to me in concern his lips forming my name. I feel my eyes close like weights, and a sudden realization hits me.

_The drink..._

* * *

**OOOOH THE SUSPENSE! Okay so what do you think happened? Who do you think did it? MYSTERIES! I will update soon, thanks and luvz you guys.**

**BTW: Good news! I am a very secretive person, and I was not going to tell anyone that I knew that I was writing, but last night I decided fuck it, and told my bestest friend ever, about this. She is know a follower! I luv ya Emmzy306, your the best landshark in the fucking world. I really appreciate that anyone has decided to read what I write, so this really means a lot. :):):) SMOOCHES!**

**As always,**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey there ma minions! I feel bad that I haven't posted, but school is abosolutely cray. To mothafucking essays due monday, memorize another essay, and then continue with two other projects. Ugh, I hate March, and April.**

**BTW,has anybody else heard about #cut4jen and #cut4josh? COME ON HUNGER GAMES FANS! WE ARE ABOVE BELIEBERS, WE SHOULDNT GIVE A FUCK IF THEY SMOKE WEED. Like maybe they have glaucoma, you never know. Seriously, cut that shit out. It's cray.  
**

**ENOUGH WITH THIS! TIME TO READ!**

**Disclaimer: Can you name the author of the HG? Yes? It sure aint iicis, so all rights go to Miss (or Misses) Suzanne Collins. K BAI.**

* * *

I awake to hushed whispers and the most annoying beeping noise I have ever experienced. I try to shut it all out, but cannot no matter how hard I try. I reluctantly open my eyelids and I am in a large sterile white room. I try to get up, but I feel a sharp tug in my hand, and look down to see that an IV is sticking out of it. I look around and realize that I'm in a hospital room. I shoot straight up, remembering the events of last night. _Peeta holding my hand, us laughing over dinner... and last but certainly not least, me losing complete muscle control after drinking that damn concoction. _I hear soft voices from outside the door, and try to listen closer. The stupid heart rate monitor attached to me won't quiet down enough for me to hear anything and I can't stand it any longer.

I simply unplug the stupid little IV stuck in my hand, and take off the heart rate monitor on my finger. After I do this, the small beeps that were coming from the machines escalate into one long shrieking note that is so much worse than the little beeps. I cover my ears immediately to escape piercing sound of the machine, when about four people rush into the room at once.

I see Peeta, Prim, Gale and some man I don't recognize at all, who must be a doctor. When they see that I am alright, they all calm down somewhat, but the doctor's face twists into one of pure rage.

"What do you think you're doing? That machine is to tell us if you're alright or not! You know what? Never mind, I will be back in a few minutes. Don't do anything else stupid." He huffs out, spinning on his heel.

I look over at the three standing in the doorway, and see that Gale is grinning at me, Prim is trying so suppress a smile, and Peeta... Well I've seen Peeta happier than he was right now. I crack a tight smile, and they all stumble around for a minute when Peeta asks if he can speak to me alone._ This is NOT good. _He looks pissed as hell, and I didn't really want to be alone with him while he was this angry. The other two just stumbled around for a second trying to get out of the doorway, and eventually it was just Peeta and I. I braced myself for the worst, him yelling over me pulling off that damn heart rate monitor, but he instead dragged a stool over, sat and held my hand. I must have looked quite perplexed, because he gave a humourless laugh, and brought my hand up to kiss the back of it. I could feel my face burning at this action, but he closed his eyes and must not have seen the embarrassing shade of pink that my face was. When he finally speaks, his words almost break my heart.

"Thank God your okay. After the restaurant I just thought that you were tired, so I just loaded you into my truck and drove you home. I didn't... When you fell out of the truck, I was really, really worried Katniss. You just shut your eyes, and I couldn't wake you, so I ran up the stairs, and got Prim to phone for an ambulance. I... I thought that I would lose you last night, and when the monitor went off this morning, I had thought I would lose you again. I'm... I'm just so glad your okay." He says in earnest, and stares at me with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Thank you for your concern Peeta, but we haven't known each other for that long. How could it be possible for you to be that worried about me?" I ask curiously.

"You have no idea of the effect you can have on people. I mean, you got Haymitch to like you. _Haymitch. _He doesn't seem to like anyone, and yet he still has a special spot for you in his heart. I'm not any different. I just feel the need to be around you, you're like the sun. I just can't live without it, and I can't live without you. I know it's kinda early to be saying those things, but I might as well say it because the way things are going I might not-" he starts rambling.

I have no intention of listening to the rest of his statement, and just put an end to it by kissing him full on the mouth hoping that it would shut him up. I don't want to think about the future, the future is where Cato lurks with his stupid threats and deals. I want to live in the moment, and at this moment, I am in a full lip-lock with the most caring boy I have ever known. We break apart, put don't put too much distance between ourselves. I see Peeta's lips twitch into a smirk and he asks,

"Is that your way of telling me to shut up?"

I just roll my eyes and giggle.

"Remind me to ramble more often..."

* * *

"So doc, why did I faint in the parking lot?" I ask contemplatively.

"Well Ms. Everdeen, I- we aren't quite sure of that. It's very strange but we can't find a cause for it. Our best assumption is that you were just overtired; so I have decided that you need a leave from work. Just a few days, but it will definitely improve your health." He says with an air of authority.

I just snort and say, "No fucking way." As I stalk out of the room, and completely out of the hospital to return to work.

* * *

I am standing outside of the Daylight cafe contemplating picking up an extra shift, but my thoughts are completely interrupted by Sae bursting out the back door of the tiny restaurant.

"Katniss Everdeen, don't you dare think about coming back in here to pick up another shift. You've been here all week long, go home to your sister for a few days; take the weekend off. I don't want you back here before nine A.M on Monday morning, ya hear?" she says not waiting for a answer. Sae just turns on her heel and stalks back into the restaurant, and I can hear her yelling at Thresh about something even before the door closes.

_Great, a charity vacation._

* * *

I spend the rest of my afternoon watching movies with Prim, and just as suppertime rolls around, I hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it, and am greeted when I open the door by Gale and Johanna. They just walk past me, not caring if they're invited in or not, when I turn to follow them. I start to shut the door, but I feel a soft amount of pressure on the other side of the door. I stop trying to close it, and swing it open completely. When I take in the boy in front of me, my face breaks out into a grin. Peeta is standing in the doorway in a leather jacket, and reflective aviator sunglasses.

"Peeta, come on in," I say walking back into the living room. I hear him follow me, and I smile to myself, his footfalls as still just as loud as they were when I first met him, which I realize was, just a couple short weeks ago. How this beautiful blond haired boy has wedged his way into my heart so quickly is absolutely beyond me. It took me so long to learn to trust Gale, Johanna and Thresh. Rue was very easy to make friends with because she was just so likeable. But me; let's just say that I've had about five friends in total. Counting Prim of course.

I snap out of my reverie, and we settle down into the living room. Prim is sitting curled up next to me on the slightly larger chair, Gale and Johanna have claimed the loveseat, and Peeta is sitting on the ground in between my legs. He strains slightly to sit up so that he isn't crushing my legs, but when I start to rub a tense spot between his shoulder-blades, he seems to relax enough to lean against me. I barely pay attention to the TV and what's playing on it, because I just can't seem to turn my brain off for long enough to enjoy the movie _Dinner for Schmucks. _It is definitely one of Prim and I's favourites but i can't seem to focus on it long enough to laugh at all.

All I can do is worry about Cato, the deal, and what Peeta would do if he knew what happened to me. I blink a few times surprised by the thought, because before I hadn't even considered telling Peeta. _Maybe it would be a good idea...I mean he wouldn't do anything like that to me; what's the worst he could do? Cuddle me to death? _I set my jaw in grim determination, and I realize that if I want to be with Peeta, that I will have to tell him someday.

All too soon the movie is over, and everyone is saying they're goodnights. Gale and Johanna leave quickly, both looking slightly dazed by the bright light of the hallway, but Peeta lingers long enough to hug Prim goodbye and to kiss me goodnight. I can tell that he wants to stay for longer, but I'm just too tired to entertain anyone even Peeta.

After I close the door, Prim takes my hand in hers, and she leads me to my bedroom. She helps me change for bed, and tucks me in before going and getting into her pajamas. I wait for her patiently until she comes back, crawls underneath the thick comforter and snuggles up next to me. As I wrap my arms around her protectively, I think about how utterly content I am with my life right now, and how I could eventually be able to call myself happy. As I slip into my dreamland, I have a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that hasn't been there for a long time.

That is until the nightmares come.

* * *

**OOH! I know it was a bit of a filler chapter, but it should lead up to some excitement. **

**Alright my dearest's, time to get serious. This week, from the 27th of February up until March 4th, is eating disorders awareness week! This is a very touchy subject, but I feel that you should get out the word YO! ALSO, today is national self-harm awareness day. Please show your support, because this a very serious matter, I hope that if your a self harmer out there, that you feel my love through the screen and will no longer do that to yoself. I myself suffer from self-hating issues and what I believe to be (mild) depression, I am here for all of you, so if you need someone to talk to, DO NOT hesitate to PM me. I am always here for you my minions, Luvz you always.**

**iicis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! It's really late where I am, so no amazing intro this time. All I can say, is that I was really fucking angry when I wrote this. K thnx, LUVZ AND HUGZ! Now read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, you don't own this, so let's not pretend. Suzanne Collins, you are the one who owns this, and therefore, you kick ass. Thanks I guess?**

* * *

_Dripping. Dripping from a leaky pipe is all I hear, and I am confused immediately. I try to twist around to find out where it's coming from, but it was to no avail. When I move to take a step, I realize that I am nowhere but am instead watching the horror that is unfolding in front of me._

_I see a flash of long blond hair, and I see a girl crouch down behind a radiator. She has laboured breathing and I realize that she's hiding from something or someone. I try to go to the clearly terrified girl, but again realize that I am not actually there, I am just able to watch. I see a flash of orange light from someone opening up the door, and I hear heavy footsteps. Whoever it is, is must be who the girl is hiding from, because they seem hell bent on making as much noise as possible.. I hear a low chuckle coming from the direction of the footsteps, and I see her tense up. I can't tell who it is yet, her back is to me, but I see her sit up abruptly when she hears him laughing. This way too quick movement makes her hit her knee on the blasted heater she's hiding behind, and it makes a dull thud. _

_His laughter stops, and I am suddenly very very nervous as to what will happen next. I look over at the girl again with wide eyes, and I can see that she is not moving, not even breathing. At first I think that the strange laughing man has done something to her, but I realize that she's just holding her breath to keep in any squeak or even too loud of a breath. She is absolutely frozen, almost as calm and still looking as a stone sculpture. _

_I am drifting from her, and looking around the room for the sinister man that has hidden himself in the shadows, but I could not find him at all. That is until I heard her scream. I whirl around once more, and I see that the man is tall with shaggy blond hair, and strange almost black eyes. His features are angular, and not at all becoming on his large flat face. When I see his full profile, I let out a scream as well. It's Cato._

_I know in an instant who the beautiful young girl with the long blonde hair is. My poor baby Prim, trapped in a dark basement with the man who fucked up my life beyond belief. I am angry most at myself, where am I in this? I am distracted from my thoughts, when Cato completely turns Prim so that she is facing us._

_All the air leaves my lungs, because I no longer see my baby sister. I see a full grown god-like beauty in her late twenties. Her eyes are the bluest I have ever seen, and her pale face is just like porcelain. Her hair has lightened, and it is almost a white blonde now. She is breathtakingly gorgeous, and my heart drops when I see the tear streaked marks on her face, the look of pure terror written across her face._

_When I look at Cato once again, all I feel is pure hatred. His disgusting thin lips are pressed into a horrifyingly smug smile. He looks exactly like the cat who ate the canary._

"_Found you Prim. Now what's my prize?" he purrs, his voice laced with pure satisfaction._

"_Fuck you Cato!" Prim screams. "You took my family, the only thing I care about. What more do you want from me? What the fuck do you want from me?" Prim yells her voice cracking on the word family._

What does she mean 'you took my family?'

"_Hmm, that is true, but you know that I've always been wanting you. Admit it. Even on that night so many years ago when I took your sister, I was trying for you. Let's just be friends okay sweetheart? I'm sure if you tried you could forgive me for what I've done. We would be so good together." He murmurs seductively._

"_You mean fucking up both my sister's and my lives? You raped her Cato! It drove her to insanity, and she wouldn't tell anyone. She used to cut, and the knife slipped one day. She died in a pool of blood around her, and it is on your hands. You killed my sister, and have been stalking me for the past three years. Your criminally insane, especially if you think that I'll just forgive you after everything." She spits out with malice, and fire in her eyes._

_My heart stops. _I'm dead? I died because of cutting? _This absolutely floors me, and I don't know how to take this._

"_Fine then. You know just so much thought my baby Primmy. And I know that you would not hesitate to go forward like your sister did. So, maybe you should just join her." He says with an excited gleam in his eyes. He pulls out that same dagger that he had all those nights ago, the one that almost slit my throat._

"_You'll end up just like her." He whispers caressing her face. She squeezes her eyes shut, and accepts her fate. _

_I watch in horror, almost in slow motion, as he drags the knife from her wrists, to her neck. I let out a silent scream, as he jerks his arm quickly, and I see her now lifeless body fall to the ground. I watch absolutely sick as my baby sister's crimson red blood pours out from the wounds on her wrists and neck. Before I have time to grieve for her, I am pulled to reality. That is when the screaming begins._

* * *

I shoot straight out of bed, my sobs echoing off the walls, and sprint out of my room, desperate to see that she's okay, that it was just a dream, but when I reach her doorway, she isn't in here. I feel terror shoot right through me, and I let out another extremely loud sob.

"Prim," I sob. I fall to my knees, and just curl up on the ground in a ball. My sobs rack my body violently, and I can't seem to handle even existing at the moment.

But then, ever my angel, Prim appears beside me. I can tell that she's terrified by this, but I can't seem to care. As soon as I see her face, I grab her and curl my body around her, wrapping her in a huge bear hug. I feel so relieved that she's okay, my sobs of sorrow and terror turn to cries of joy. I know I'm being slightly ridiculous at the moment, but I can't seem to care. I am kissing her face, neck, arms, anywhere I can see skin, so grateful that she is okay.

After a while of this, until I have calmed down enough, Prim pulls back a bit, and looks at me with wide eyes. "Katniss, are you okay?" she whispers to me.

I just laugh hysterically, and hug her back to me tighter than before. "Of course, I'm okay. Your here, your safe, and your okay."

I come to another heart stopping realization. I need to tell someone else about this. Not Prim or Finnick, I need to tell Peeta. And this thought terrifies the shit out of me.

* * *

When I said to Prim earlier that I was okay, well it was a huge lie. I am again standing in my bathroom, and have a few razorblades out on the counter in front of me. I haven't done this since Peeta was furious with me for cutting, which was over a month ago. I can't believe it, but I had gone that long without cutting myself_. I guess I'm about to break that streak..._ I think grimly. I need some sort of release, and this is the fastest easiest way to do so. So I just grit my teeth, and cut my rib cage once, and my wrist once. The dream terrified me, but I still need to cut. I try not to think about the blood bubbling up on my tanned olive skin, so I just stick a band-aid over top of it and continue on with my day.

I'm doing fine, cleaning the coffee table in the living room, when I notice a few black drops on the table. And then a few more, and a few more. I realize that it's blood, _my blood _and wipe it up quickly. I look down at the band-aid on my wrist, and see that it's completely soaked through, with a small red line leading from the piece of fabric, down my hand.

_This is really bad. Really really bad._

So I do the only thing I can think of. I call Peeta.

* * *

I pace back and forth, in front of the front door. I shouldn't have called Peeta! It was a stupid idea, especially since the threats he made to me the first time he found out about my scars, but I don't care. I need someone here, especially after that dream I had. I am NOT about to bleed out on my carpet. There is no way in heaven or hell that Prim will ever have to go through what she did in my dream, ever. _I need for him to just check on my wrist. Then I'll be fine, and I can go back to cleaning. _I lie to myself, completely unconvincingly. I hear a soft tap on the door, and throw it open. Peeta is standing there, and he looks scared, but intrigued. He steps in as soon as I'm out of the way, and leans in close to me. He winds his arms around my waist, and I lean into him heavily. He gives me a light peck on the cheek, and gets down to business.

"So, it's not that I don't like having my girlfriend call me during work, and to come over to her house, but... Katniss, why did you call?" he asks crushing me even closer to him.

I just mumble out that I cut, and it was bad. I duck my head down, so that he won't be able to see my face, and wish I could just shrink down into a small ball. He of course won't have this, and grabs my chin, tilting it upward so that I have to look at him. His eyes are so pleading, and soft I just wish that I could be a normal girl.

"What was that?" he murmurs, tilting his head towards me. There's about an inch between our lips, and I _really _want him to close that gap. I try to lean closer to give him even a quick peck, but he restrains me.

"No kisses until you tell me why I'm here." He smirks at me.

I huff in annoyance, and I definitely know that he won't want to kiss me after I tell him. But I decide to just get it over with, and blurt it out at top speed.

"I cut myself this morning, and it doesn't look that bad, but it won't stop bleeding. Can you just please look at it?" I exhale shakily, closing my eyes. When his blow up doesn't appear, I pop open one eye in confusion, and stare at him.

"Oh, okay. What did you cut yourself on? Those damn steak knives are pretty deadly," he jokes around.

_Oh. _He thinks that I accidentally cut myself. Well as soon as he sees the placement of where the cut is, he won't think so any longer. Might as well get this investigation over right now.

"No Peeta, that's not what I meant when I said I cut myself." I say slowly as I watch him.

His eyes fly up to mine in alarm, and his mouth forms a perfect O.

"Oh." Is all he says.

* * *

After he bandages me up, he sits opposite of me, on the edge of the tub. He stares at his hands, and I am instantly filled with nervous butterflies again. I fidget, as I have been ever since I made that blasted phone call. We sit in silence for a while, until he finally looks up at me. His eyes are like the cloudless blue sky on a hot summer day, but they are darkened with anger, and what looks like disapproval.

"Why Katniss? I- I thought that after we were together, that- that you had stopped this madness. Why?" he asks again.

I try to formulate words, but none come out.

"Why the fuck would you do this to yourself Katniss? Is there something you're not telling me? Because as of this moment, you really seem Emo, or Goth, or just all around fucked up. Why can't you just tell me this?" he says angrily, his voice rising an octave.

I finally find my words, and I'm not exactly grateful that I did.

"So what Peeta? I have secrets okay? And I thought that you would give some space, not have to know every little thing about me!" I yell at him.

"So why can't you trust me with those secrets? What's so big that you would _purposely _mutilate yourself? Kat, I get that you have secrets, but I can't just step aside when it comes to this. Your cutting yourself, and it's something you have to come to terms with!" he exclaims standing up.

I stalk out of the tiny bathroom, and into the front entryway.

"Peeta, I've told you twice now, Back off!" I scream at him.

I whirl around to face him, and see that he has his arms crossed, and set his jaw. There is no way I'm going to get him to forget about this.

"You want me to back off?" he asks incredulously. "Fine Katniss, you win. Your secrets are safe, and I'm 'giving you space'. Goodbye Kat. Call me when you're ready to talk." He huffs out.

With that I watch again completely mesmerized as he walks out the door, and slams it shut.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do know?_

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW! Im sorry! No drama means no fun though. Don't worry my minions, I got some interesting stuff that should excite you... Please give song suggestions, I need music to write! And ALSO! PLEASE review, I had a horrible week, and whenever I get reviews, I become awesome and happy again. Don't worry, I will fix your feels, they won't be dead any longer. :) Kk later bro's.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! I have the next chapter for you, and it's... Well it's kind of a filler chapter. SOORRRRYYY! Sorry about the lack of updates, I've had some pretty big school projects due, and this week was hectic. But anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this shit. Never have, and never will.**

* * *

I turn away from the door, and start pacing, anger coursing through my veins. _How the hell could he talk to me like that? I came to him for help, and he calls me 'all around fucked up?' I can tell you what's fucked up, and it's definitely not me. What's fucked up; is him thinking that just because we're together now, he'll know everything about me! _I fume as I think. _He has no right, no right! _

Nobody has ever yelled at me like that, Gale has got fire, but he knows not to mess with me like that. I once got in a fight with a guy in high school, and I not only threw punches; I kicked, scratched, and bit. I ended up the one on top; literally. I finally won when he surrendered while he was pinned underneath me. I smile slightly as I think of that victorious day. But, I am brought back to reality, by someone's T.V on way too fucking loud. I want to yell at the owner's, but I know that isn't the best idea. It will end up as a screaming match, and I will most likely be kicked out of the building.

As the rage dissipates slowly, I feel queasy. I've never fought like that with anybody I'm close with, not even a drunken Haymitch. It's usually me doing the screaming, and somebody else standing there and taking it. I didn't ever think that sweet Peeta would just blow up.

I can no longer see straight, and I think I'm having a stroke. I rub my eyes quickly, and my hands come away wet. I realize that there are tears, slowly welling up in my eyes. The queasiness takes over my whole body, and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I sit down on the couch quickly, and curl up in a ball, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I don't want to cry over this, but I can't help it. I want to feel strong, but it's so hard to when your demons are following your every move, and slowly creeping up on you. I feel one tear, the two slip out and make delicate tracks downward.

The feeling of overwhelming sadness knocks the breath right out of me. I feel as if a large hole has been ripped right through my chest, and I just feel as if I am nothing. _Peeta was right, I am fucked up. I mean look at me, I'm sitting here, with scars all over; outside and in. I cry at the drop of a hat, and my anger gets way out of control. _

I sit up and decide that even if I could do anything, it's too late right now. I don't think that the chances of him accepting my apology are too high when it's 11:00 at night, and who's to say I won't be all bitchy when I try to apologize? It seems as if everything is trying to backfire on me right now.

* * *

I contemplate what to do as I undress for a shower. I can't swallow my pride enough to just go over and apologize, so I just try to figure out how to apologize. Of course my train of thought is absolutely distracted once I look at myself in the mirror. My breath is taken away as I stare at the otherworldly creature in front of me. I don't think I could even explain my appearance as human anymore. The figure in the mirror has a gray-ish quality to her olive skin, is skinny enough to count each of her ribs, her eyes are a deadpan grey hollow colour, and to add the cherry on top all the small scars I have made stare back at me, almost mockingly. I feel immediately ashamed, and hang my head, so I don't have to look at myself any longer. This version of me is not something that I like to see, and so I just avert my eyes.

As I step into the shower, I recall a song from an old Disney movie, my personal favourite; Mulan. I just let the lyrics flow through me as I bellow them out not caring if Prim hears me.

_Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me,  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide,  
Who I am,  
Though I've tried,_

_When will my reflection show,  
Who I am Inside?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

I sing as loud as I possibly can, meaning every word as I say it. I don't have a bad singing voice, but I don't use it often. There was always music floating around our house when I was smaller, but once my parents left, I just chose not to sing anymore. The pain of even the simplest lullabies brought me was not worth it, so I just choose to keep all the music within.

I turn the hot water off, and wrap a towel around me before I can see my entire gruesome self. Once I have the towel tied around my middle, I decide to deal with my hair. I could always leave my hair out, but it's become impractical. It's just too long to have it completely down, a ponytail just whips everyone in the face, and a bun hurts. I just choose to stick to my regular braid, and tie it up quickly.

I continue to hum the melody of the song as I walk out of the bathroom, right into what I first thought was a wall. I look up carefully, and see that it is instead Peeta, who no longer has a look of anger, but of pure awe.

I stare back at him in shock, and question internally why he's here. I'm sure I look completely dumbfounded, but I don't really care. I thought that my intensity from last night would have diminished even slightly, but just seeing him makes all the rage come back.

"What are you doing here?" I snap at him unhappily, all too aware that I'm just wearing a towel.

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you about last night." His eyes flicker down to my outfit quickly, and his face turns a slight shade of pink at my outfit of choice at the moment.

"Fine," I sigh. "I'm going to go and get dressed first though, okay?" I say impatiently.

He just nods numbly, and stumbles back into the living room.

* * *

I twist my hands nervously as I walk through the corridor. This conversation was not going to be fun, no, matter what ends up being said. I don't want to face this, I was going to wait another day before I went to see him so that my anger could have died down a bit. But the fury of last night was not wearing off yet, so as I stand outside of the doorway to my living room, and decide,

_Ahh what the hell, what more could go wrong?_

I square my shoulders, and turn so that he could see me from the living room. I look directly at the couch, and realize that he isn't sitting there the way I thought he would be. Instead I find him just around the corner making two mugs of Earl Grey tea. There's no point in yelling with him holding burning hot mugs, so I just cross over the living room and settle myself in on the couch.

I don't ever remember being this nervous, and I really don't like the feeling. My stomach knots itself up, and I feel the beginning of a headache. _I wish Peeta would finish making the damn tea so that we can talk already. _I think impatiently. But then, just as if he heard my thoughts, he appears in the doorway.

"Hey," he says avoiding my eyes.

"Hey." I respond, trying to catch his eye with mine. He is trying very hard not to look me in the eyes, and he seems to be doing a good job of it.

He sits down, rather uncomfortably, and holds out my mug to me. I take it as graciously as possible, but I'm already annoyed with him. He comes over here, and then he won't even look me in the eyes?

"Look Peeta I'm sorry about last night. I'm not exactly sure why your here after I was such a bitch to you and-" I start off.

Peeta looks up abruptly and finally meets my eyes with his cool ice-like ones. His eyes are full of curiosity, confusion and, was that regret? He scooches over on the couch so that we are sitting with our legs pressed together, and clasps our hands together. His big blue eyes look at me so intently, that I'm the one who has to look away this time.

"You're sorry? Katniss, I was the one who called you '_all around fucked up' _I've been making myself sick with worry and regret for that. I feel horrible for that, and I really wish with all my heart that I could take it back. I know I shouldn't assume that just because we're together that I'll be the center of your world; like you already are for mine, and that we still need boundaries. Look I just really want to put this behind us, if you'll let me." He rushes out, stumbling over a few words.

I am literally speechless, because the only part that I really caught in that whole apology, was that he said I was already the center of his world. I feel short of breath, and my heart rate pick up. I take a sip of my still scorching hot tea, trying to calm my nerves. I put the mug down on a coaster carefully, and turn to him.

"Is the fact that you haven't said anything yet good or bad?" He asks attempting a lame joke.

I glare at him for as long as I can, but my emotions betray me. My face breaks out into a wide grin, and I kiss him sloppily. He seems dazed at my response to this, but abides easily. When I pull back, he looks at me quizzically, trying to figure out how to handle me now that I'm no longer going to yell at him.

"Is that a yes you'll forgive me then?" he asks smirking.

I nod once, and then let my face become serious again.

"Peeta, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm a really private person and I don't open up to anyone quite easily. I'm sorry, will _you _forgive _me?" _

He just responds by kissing me, and even after we pull apart, we sit still tangled up, our foreheads resting against one another, and our breaths mingling. Peeta plays with our intertwined hands, and hums slowly.

"Peeta?" I whisper. He just responds by humming slightly louder, so that I know that he's listening.

"I wouldn't you poke the sleeping bear again." I whisper.

His loud laughter rings through the small apartment clear as a bell.

* * *

**AAAAHHH I know they would problably have been fighting for longer, but I don't really cur. I had to make your feels better!  
K thx for reading, and um bye I guess.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DEAR BABY JEEZUS THIS STORY HAS 100 FOLLOWERS! :O I LOVE YOU MY MINIONS! GIGANTIC MILESTONE FOR ME! ;D**

**Alright, so I've been a bit of a dick lately. I SOOO don't mean to not update, but I have decided that my day for uuploading is every Thursday! So that should help with the whole not updating for two weeks. I'm really sorry about that. :( Never again, I promise.**

**Imma try to make it up to you though ;)  
Please share this with your internet buddies.**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THIS SHIT. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, BUT THE STORY LINE IS. OKAY BYE.**

* * *

Peeta and I spend the rest of the afternoon laughing, and watching movies. I am completely content as I watch him dig around in the old crate that contains all of our movies. I smile slightly as I realize that he looks like a little boy on Christmas day, his eyes sparkling and a grin on his face.

I sigh and close my eyes, waiting for him to find a movie and am completely suffocated by everything that's on my conscience. _Prim, Cato... and Peeta. _I feel my heartbeat quicken as I again think of how I need to tell Peeta about what happened. My entire body coils up like a spring and I feel a small panic attack coming on. _It's too soon, too soon, too soon. _My mind reminds me over and over again. _Get a grip here Katniss. You've known him for over two month now, and you've been together for two thirds of that. _

Is that enough time to just spring it on him? I decide with a grim determination that I will tell him, but at the exact right time. _But what if he doesn't want to be with me after? _My brain shoots a million different reasons as to why I shouldn't tell him, but it just strengthens my resolve to tell him. _He has the right to know._

Peeta gives a small whoop of victory, and my eyes pop open. I look over at him smiling triumphantly, and holding up the DVD case for _Talladega Knights. _I just laugh and remember the first time I saw that movie.

Gale and I were hanging out one afternoon pre-Johanna, and had decided to go to the movie theatre with Prim. We had decided to go to an old horror movie, _Night of Dark Shadows_. We got about halfway through the painfully slow movie when Gale just couldn't take it anymore I guess. He stood up in the middle of the theatre, and dragged Prim and I out with him. He felt cheated of his money I guess, and we just snuck in to _Talladega Knights_. We laughed so hard that my belly hurt for the rest of the movie, and we had all left the theater with the biggest smiles on in history.

I nod my head enthusiastically and urge him to pop the DVD in the player, when he turns to me, crystal blue eyes blazing.

"What were you singing in the shower?"

I blush to an extremely dark red, and duck my head. I was hoping that he wouldn't have heard me. I haven't ever sang for anyone, and I wasn't going to start.

"Umm, an old song from a Disney movie. Mulan to be exact." I mumble embarrassed.

He just smiles even bigger, and leans in to kiss me. His lips brush my forehead, my cheek, my nose, and finally my lips. He says in between kisses,

"You are an amazing singer."

* * *

I look around the cafe the next day, and impatiently jiggle my leg. Finnick was supposed to be here half an hour ago, and he still hasn't shown. I try to calm myself down by taking a sip of my coffee, but it just seems to amp up my nerves. Finnick said on the phone that he had a plan better than him moving in with me, and I'm all ears. Anything to try to protect Prim from Cato, but I would rather not have a stranger living in my house with me.

I sweep my eyes around the Starbucks once again, looking for any signs of Finnick, and any signs of trouble.

We had agreed to meet here so that no one could see us talking about this in the cafe, and I agreed quickly that it was the best idea. I watch as Finnick ambles through the door and scans the crowd for me. I give a small wave, and he makes his way over to me but not before winking and flashing a knee melting smile at one of the cashiers.

"Hey," he greets me. I just nod in response, and try to take another sip of my coffee, which is the temperature of hell itself.

"Look I know I'm late, but I wanted to make sure that this plan would work. Ready to hear it?" he asks excitedly.

"Alright I'm all ears." I respond with a smile.

He pauses and takes a swig of my coffee to add suspence, so I punch him in the arm.

"Don't be a dick, just tell me already." I say with a fake laugh. I feel like doing anything but laughing, and I might just torture him to get the answer out of him. He snickers and sets down the cup sloppily, spilling coffee as hot as molten lava on my hand.

"Alright, so what if-what if you just... Do it?" he asks happily.

I stare at him in shock, my jaw dropping. He gives time to adjust to the idea that he has presented me. Although, he could give me all the time in the world, and my thought would be the same. _I'm gonna kill Finnick Odair. _I clench my jaw, and say through gritted teeth,

"You the mighty Finnick Odair, suggest that I just let a psychopath rape me. I never knew that you were that smart."

"So do I get a gold star for the idea?" he asks his face smug.

"Oh you'll be seeing stars." I mutter. My blood boils at the thought of letting Cato, let alone anyone touch me that way again. Not for a very long time.

I do the only thing I can in this moment. I stand up calmly, give Finnick a kiss on the cheek and when I straighten up, I slap his face as hard as I can the stomp off through the door.

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss, hold up!" I hear Finnick yell behind me.

I just scurry through the park faster wiping at the angry tears spilling over. _How dare he suggest that? _

"Katniss, will you just wait?" he pleads again.

I stop and turn around slowly tears still flowing down my face.

"_How dare you? _You suggest that I just let some psychopath who molested my sister, and raped me, just do it again? I don't think you understand all that implies. Finnick that night has scarred me so completely, that I haven't been able to sleep for _months_. Every damn night I wake up screaming as I try to tear off a dreamland Cato off of me, or my sister. I am so fucking tired of waking up and being assured that it was just a dream, when it's not a dream. It's a memory that I relive every night. I can't let it happen to Prim," My voice starts wobbling at the name Prim, "This has nearly crushed me by depression and grief. If that happened to me, what would happen to Prim? I can't let that happen Finn. She's not strong enough. It would kill her, hell if it happened again to me you can be damn sure that I'll end up dead. This will kill me, it'll kill her. No way out, no way out, _no way out..._"

I sob out sinking down to my knees. My sentences no longer make sense because off the wails coming from me. I just curl up into a ball, and sob into my knees. I feel a warm hand on my back, and I jerk away at the touch. Finnick just lets me cry myself out until he tries anything else. His big warm hand strokes my back comfortingly, and he whispers into my hair.

"Katniss, Katniss. Calm down. That wasn't my whole plan okay? That was just a bit of poorly used sarcasm. C'mon Kitty Kat, just don't cry anymore. _Please._ C'mon Kat, _please."_

My heart jumpstarts at the idea of him having another less asshole-ish plan. But the the fury is back.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell me that before?" I scream at him.

He flinches, but takes it. _I cannot believe what he just did! _And so for the second time that day, I think to myself, _I'm gonna kill Finnick Odair._

An hour later, I sit in my room contemplating my options. His plan was simple really, but it involved something that made me tense up in fear.

Tell the people I love, what happened that night.

* * *

**OOOOOHHH! That devil Finnick! ;) Sorry about the minor cliff-hanger but I couldn't resist. What do you guys think Finnick's plan is?**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS! AAAHHHH 1000 FOLLOWERS! Just because I love you all so much, I will try to update every day for two weeks. Yeah, that's how much you mean to me. You wouldn't believe the happiness I feel when I say that people are reading my shit. Okay thanks. :)**

**Shoutout to, AspieWriter, Ava Dahlia, Awesomegirl2656, BeckyS.99, BerlinMoscow, Bluelily710, Bookluver132, BrightestDays, CSL0713, Caprisky, Chivalty, Coldchels, CountryGeek, Danielle Gene, EMTGIRL03, Ernely99911, FlowerPower21, Gabbielvspeeta, Godz-Assasin98, GothicFaeKitKat, HannahJB, Horsecrazy121, ILoveTheHungerGames9999, Iamabooknerd, JennaRae44, Jennscoolurjealous, Jga, KLColville, Kpfan72491, LDSDrumlinegurl, Larnia86, Leighlorgan, Martparty98, MidnightSnowSapphire, Mkinlatin, MoonliteOcelot, MrsDaddyDirectioner, Odds In My Flavor, Olympic1340, PaintedPonies, Panemaniac95, Peetas-dandelion-lover, Pineapple3000, Pinkbeachlulu, PinkiePie123, Pyb World, QueSyrahSyrah, RueRajarm, SeamGirl, SeriouslyCrazy83, Sulocasp327, Sweet1596, SweetLoveOfMine, Sycamoregal, VMars lover, aka-emmers, alravino, animallove6991, animallover0109, avatar hungergames, bchampagne, bestdamnthing, breaisacutie, .5, cappie14, catie-jay, cherryblossomxcrimsonflames, dietmtdewbaby, eekabeeka, firefoxx, girly4567, giugiu101, iPunchDaTree, jada4669, jennaaaa, kosmo44, lazyX1000, , lizzieloo, Iknights91, louiseamay, lovingyouisinfinite, melovedemstarkids, micmic022, mooreerin56, odairknots, peenissmellark, risingfromtheshadows, sunfire04, sunnycali33, sweetfrogie, tabbycatbw, thefarmersdaughter, timshelbaby, two-of-a-kind13313, varjotanssija, , writing4mylife13, xxPeetaBreadxxx, and yolynnjones.**

**HOLY MOTHERFUCKER, that took a long time to write, but I love you all soo much, and that isn't including the guests, and people who don't even have an account. This story has gotten over 11,115 views. I can't even begin to say how excited I am. GET ME UP TO THE MOST LOVED MY MINIONS!**

**NOW REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lol I read my whole Authors Note at the end of last chapter, and I MEANT to say, I LOVE ANYONE WHO READ THIS!  
Okay thanks bye.**

**Disclaimer: Insert shit here that says I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I wake up with a start, pulled out of my own dreams by screaming. My heart kick starts, and I sprint the short distance from my room to Prim's. It's been over a week since Finnick suggested his master plan, and I'm still edgy about it.

I go through all the possible reasons of how she could be hurt, but when I finally rocket into her room, she's just lying on her side sobbing. I rush over to her, and kneel in front of where she's sitting. When she sees that I'm in the room, she flings herself at me. I edge up slowly so that I'm sitting on her bed, and pull her onto my lap. I hold her tight as she cries, and my heart sinks completely. The front of my shirt is completely soaked through with her salty tears, but I don't care. I would do anything in this instant to make her happy once again. I wait until she's just crying softly before I try to say anything.

"What's the matter little duck? Why are you so sad?" I ask my voice sounding tight.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to wake up so early. I-it was just a nightmare. You don't have to wait here until I calm down; it usually doesn't take long." She says fumbling over a few words, her voice thick with tears.

My heart has now dropped out of my chest completely, and I ask softly, "Usually? How often does this happen Prim?"

"Uh- um... It doesn't matter Katniss. Really, I'm fine. It's just... I have nightmares about that night too, but nothing of the caliber that you have. I- I just don't want to disturb you when you actually do sleep." She mumbles out.

I feel completely disgusted with myself for not realizing that what happened in that horrible alleyway, could affect Prim too. I mean he went after her first, but I forget that so often. I pull away enough to look her in the eye. Her beautiful pale face has long red tracks down them, from where the tears rolling off her face had once trailed. Her bright blue eyes have a glassy quality, and her lips tremble. She looks like a heartbroken angel, and it makes my chest tighten even further.

I whisper reassuringly as I can,

"I'm gonna fix this."

* * *

I wring my hands nervously, as we wait for Prim. I had decided to have a surprise party for her, and the final details have been added. Peeta sits on the couch talking idly with Thresh, and the rest of the guests just sort of mingle around. I on the other hand, shift from foot to foot every other second. I sneak into my bedroom as soon as everything is set up. I still need to wrap up her present and time is running thin. I grab the sleek clear box, and admire my purchase. I can't believe I let Peeta talk me into buying her a phone, let alone an _iPhone 5. _I had the people at the apple store set it up, so as soon as she gets it, she can use it. I smile as I wrap the gift in newspaper, then a shiny pink paper that I know she'll love. I just put her name on it, in fancy scrawled writing. She'll know who it's from.

I think over the checklist in my head, as I walk back out to the living room. I invited all of our close friend over, and smile at each in turn. Only seven guests, which includes Gale, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Haymitch, Finnick, Peeta, and Rory, Gale's younger brother. It's such a small party, I feel somewhat sad, but I know that Prim doesn't make many friends very easily. The closest friend she has is Rory so it's a good thing he's here. All of a sudden, I see Gale dash through the doorway, and he hisses out,

"_Shut up. _She's coming."

At this all hell breaks loose. The lights are flicked off, and I hear many bodies hit the floor with a thud. I hear Finnick trying to flirt with someone, until he's cut off by an _oof _sound. Then I hear Gale's harsh whisper and stifle a laugh. Finnick was trying to pick up Johanna, so Gale slugged him.

Then there's a creak at the door, and the lights flick on. All at once, we jump up with noise makers, and scream as loudly as possible,

"SUPRISE!"

* * *

Prim stands in the doorway a shocked expression on her face. I laugh as Gale picks her up, throws her over his shoulder, and runs with her to the couch. He drops her on the soft fabric, and I make my way over to her, and sit carefully on the edge. Her cheeks are a pink, so I try to approach her calmly.

"Happy Birthday little Duck." I say, sliding the pretty wrapped up box into her hands. She looks up, and leaps at me, giving me a bone-crushing hug. When she pulls away, she's smiling big enough to split her face in two. I mirror back her expression, when Peeta picks me up, causing me to squeal, and the plops back down on the couch with me on top of him. I notice somewhat abstractly that everyone else has gone back to talking.

"Well, are you gonna open it or what?" I ask jokingly. I am terrified that she won't like it.

She nods smiling at Peeta and I, and rips open the paper slowly to bug us. When she finally rips open the package completely, she lets out a high-pitched squeal. She gives me another bone-crushing hug, and just starts babbling. I laugh at the priceless expression on her face, and am so glad to see that she likes it.

After that, Peeta hands her his gift, which is a case for her new iPhone, a jelly like mint green bear. She pops open the box quickly and carefully, and fits her new phone into the case. She's absolutely beaming, and jumps up to greet her guests at our request.

As soon as she's talking to someone else, I lean back against Peeta's chest exhausted. I close my eyes happily as two large warm arms encircle me, and hold me tight. I stay this way for a long time, until I hear a crash from the entry way.

My eyes pop open, and I first see Prim standing there, completely pale, then I look over her shoulder and see a train wreck waiting to happen.

Cato's here.

* * *

I stomp up to him, not caring at all that he could hurt me. He smiles down angelically, and hugs me. I go completely rigid, and don't dare trying to move. Just because I'm tired of being weak, that doesn't mean I'll be stupid about it. I hear an angry voice coming from the corner of the room, saying,

"Get off of her. Now." Haymitch?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" I snap at him angrily.

"Wishing your baby sister a happy birthday of course." He replies coolly.

I turn around to see that everyone is in the entryway, all looking completely intrigued by this small exchange. Haymitch and Finnick calmly shoo everyone back into the living room, including Peeta who is staring at me worriedly. He remembers Cato from the night at the bar. I smile as reassuringly as I can, and nod at him. He seems satisfied with this response and wanders back down the hall.

The only person left in the doorway, is a pale Prim, clutching the wall for support. I immediately go over to her, and instruct Haymitch to take her back to the living room.

When it's only Cato, Finnick, and I left; Cato turns to me completely mesmerized.

"So is Wonder Boy over here in on the 'loop'?" he asks amused.

"Yeah." Finnick growls, stepping forward so that he puts himself between us.

"Calm down kid, I'm here to give Katniss here a message." He says eyes sparkling.

"Get it over with now. And as soon as you tell me, get out." I say through gritted teeth.

"You have just over a month left to decide on my deal. Good luck darling." He says in a sing-song voice as he drifts back out the door.

_Dear God, this will be interesting._

* * *

The rest of the evening goes off without a hitch, but Prim and I's smiles are fake from then on. We hold it together well enough that nobody notices our grief. When all of the guests have gone, there's just Prim, Peeta, and I. Prim stands at the doorway, waving off the last guest, as I collect empty dinner plates from the living room. When I return, she's sitting on the couch limp as a rag doll, and silent tears streaming down her face. I sigh tiredly, and decide that I need to be the strong one here, so I take her hand that isn't clutching her phone, and lead her to her bedroom.

I help her get changed into her pajamas, and tuck her into bed, just holding her. She continues to cry big fat drops, and I sing old lullabies to her softly as she starts to fall asleep. I stroke her hair, and tuck it behind her ears as she finally falls asleep. When I look up from Prim's face, I see Peeta watching us from the doorway. He gives me a sad smile, and walks away.

I disentangle myself carefully enough that I don't wake her, and hurry out to the living room. I see Peeta putting on his coat as if he were about to leave, and grab his arm quickly. A flash of terror washes over me, and I panic that he's gonna leave and never comeback.

"Peeta, please don't leave. Please." I say quietly looking up at him. He looks overworked and tired, but gives me a goofy smile and takes off his jacket once again. I stand on my toes and give him a quick peck on the lips as I start to yawn.

He picks me up in his arms and carries me to my room bridal style. I slip off my shoes, and run to the washroom to change into a pair of sweats and an old tank top, and when I come back, Peeta is lying in my bed, under the covers. I smile at him sheepishly, and tuck in under the covers myself.

I feel a set of strong warm arms wrap around me, and I smile as my dream world takes over. I hear him whisper in my ear as I drift off, but I can only make out one word.

"Always."

* * *

**AAAARRRHGGGGHGHGG! what do you guys think Finnick's plan is? And when Peeta finds out, should he freak out, or should he be all understanding and mushy? BECAUSE IT IS COMINGGGG!**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey thur! OMG GUESS WHAT. Exciting stuff is happening in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Think about it this way, if I were Suzanne Collins, That would mean that I would own Hunger Games. But I'm not her, so therefore I don't won the rights to the Hunger Games.**

* * *

_I am once again begging for Cato to take me instead of my sister. The motions are so normal, but the fear, pain and anger are all still so fresh. I sit curled up in a ball, my clothing half discarded around me. I pull back on my pants, and tug on my sweater. Cato gives me a kiss atop the head and jogs away._

"_Bye bye sweetheart!" he calls out over his shoulder._

_Prim crawls over to me, sobbing. I sit there motionless. I don't move, I don't talk, and I can tell I'm holding my breath. She wraps her bony arms around my torso, and sits there, until I start to cry. It's not even the normal sobbing that I do. This is shrieks of terror, pain and loss. Loss of my pride, and my confidence. Loss of everything that's happened over the last few years._

_I sit there and cry for hours with Prim, and just wish that the shadows would eat me whole._

* * *

I wake up with tears already streaming down my face. I wipe them away angrily, but I don't ever remember having a dream that's lasted that long. I tilt my head to the side, and see that Peeta is still sleeping, so I walk over to the window. I throw it open, welcoming the cool breeze. I lean on the windowsill so heavily, that it makes a loud creaking sound, and still tears are pouring down my face. I bite my shoulder to keep from making a loud sobbing sound, but it doesn't work very well. I let out a small moan-ish cry that I silence immediately.

I listen intently to hear if Peeta is awake or not, and sure enough I hear the covers rustling, and hear his heavy footfalls. I don't dare turn to look at him, it would make the tears in my eyes and on my face shine like the sun. So instead, I keep myself steady, and when he stops behind me, he wraps his arms around me from behind, and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asks awed.

I nod not really trusting my voice not to falter. It really is beautiful though, the apartment block Prim and I live in overlooks a small pond long since forgotten. It's completely surrounded by decades old oak trees, and is completely secluded from the outside world. It's like you're in a fairy-tale land where nothing could go wrong. At least that's what I used to convince myself.

I lean my head back so it's on his shoulder, and I'm all too aware of the traitorous tears running down my face still. He turns his head towards me, and kisses the hollow of my throat, and makes a trail of kisses up to my jaw. He then kisses me cheek, and I can tell before he says anything that he knows I'm crying.

_Busted._

He turns me around slowly, and takes me in completely. Red rimmed eyes, tear tracks on my face, red nose and wet spots on my shirt. All he does though is pull me in for a hug, and kisses my temple.

"Please tell me why you're crying. I want to help." He says softly.

I decide to take a leap of faith, and hope and pray that he'll still accept me after I tell him.

_I'm going to spill my guts to Peeta Mellark._

"Peeta... I don't know. I-I just don't know." I sniffle out shutting my eyes, and in turn shutting out the whole world.

"Come on, Kat. Please tell me." He urges softly.

I sigh and take his hand leading him back to the bed. He crawls on to the bed first dragging me with him. He lies down on his side, and I mirror him. He winds our legs together and presses me up against him. We are close up and completely face to face and connected completely to each other. _Nowhere to hide._ He twines our hands together and waits patiently as I fumble for the right words. I start off quietly and slowly, slowly gaining confidence as I speak.

"This more so has to do with that man Cato visiting tonight. It's why I had to stay with Prim after he left. When Prim and I were little, Cato used to be our next door neighbour. He seemed nice at first, and we had become good friends when Cato and I were both around 8 years old. Cato, Prim, and I did everything together. We went to the water parks, sat together on fieldtrips, and he was even my first kiss. Then when I was 11 and Prim was 6, Gale, and Rory moved in just down the street. I had become fast friends with Gale, and so that kinda put Prim and Rory together most of the time. Cato was soon forgotten, and hadn't shown up again in my life until I was 18 years old. He was so angry at me for neglecting him, and he never forgave me. I didn't think anything of it at the time." I take a steadying breath.

"He started following me home from school, and this was right around the time my parents had both died. I was living with Haymitch, and when he saw him following me one day, Haymitch uh, he told him to get away. I hadn't seen him after that, but just like before, he showed up in my life. In October of this year, he saw Prim and I at a karaoke club, we had been dancing having fun, and I had belted out a few out of tune songs." At the mention of the fun Prim and I had, my chest tightens, and I feel a sense of dread for what I'm about to tell him next.

"When he saw in that club he just smiled and acted completely normal. So when it came time to say goodbye, Cato had left, and I had forgotten my jacket in the club, so I made Prim promise to stay right where she was. I got in the club again, grabbed my jacket and walked out. She wasn't anywhere to be found." I say choking on a few of the words. The tears star to flow faster out, and so I star speaking faster, wanting nothing more than for this night of pure hell to end.

"I remember being terrified. I looked all around, and I couldn't find her anywhere. So I tried one of my last hopes. An old Alleyway that only had a few dumpsters in it. I saw a few people a the end of it, so I called out to Prim, to see if she would respond. I heard a muffled cry, and ran to the figures. It was Prim and Cato. Cato had uh- he had Prim backed up against one of the concrete walls, and was tearing off her clothing. He tried to molested her right before my eyes." I say squeezing my eyes shut. I must go on. I can trust him.

"But, just as he was about to do more, I cried out, and- and I begged for him to leave Prim alone, and that he should take me instead, and so he did. He threw Prim to the side, and I told her to run before he changed his mind. She ran, but only to hide behind a dumpster bin. Cato grabbed me, and had beaten me a few times. When that was no longer fun for him, he held up a large hunting knife to my throat, and raped me." I say avoiding his eyes. The tears stream down my face hot and wet. I hate this feeling of vulnerability. I continue wanting to get the entire story out before he ran away disgusted in me.

"I still remember that burning hot pain. It haunts me every night, and every day. I can't get away from this no matter what I do, and forgetting isn't an option. Two months ago, the day you first introduced me to Finnick, Cato had shown up at the cafe wanting to make a deal. It was either that he rapes Prim, or me. He said it was a way of 'paying our dues' but, I can't let him do it. It nearly killed me, and I'm not exactly one to just push over. I can't let that happen to Prim. She shouldn't ever have to deal with what I'm dealing with. If it happened again I wouldn't doubt that I would end up dead somehow. I just, I don't know what to do." I state hysterically.

My silent cry has risen an octave, and they are now sobs. I look up slowly not wanting to meet Peeta's eyes, but I know that sometime I will have to. I dart up my eyes to where his are, and see that his sky blue eyes, have tears brimming on the lashes. I am infinitely confused at this, because I expected to see hot, dark anger in his eyes. I only see pain, and suffering, as if he were there with me.

"Katniss, is that why you have scars? Is this why you deliberately cut yourself?" he asks, his voice breaking.

I nod slowly, tears streaming even faster. I wait for him to mention anything about breaking up, but it never comes. All Peeta does is hug me tight to him, and cry with me. After a while of this, Peeta pulls back, and kisses me on the nose.

"Did I hear you say that you willingly volunteered to let Cato _rape _you to save your sister?" he asks in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't made her wait -"

"Don't torture yourself like that Katniss. Don't. What you did for your sister was _incredibly_ brave, and I can't believe that you would sacrifice yourself, just so that Prim wouldn't have to endure that." He says staring into my eyes awed.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are the bravest, strongest, and most self-less person I know. I'm completely amazed at your self-sacrifice, and- and," he says breaking off his sentence.

"What is it Peeta?" I ask softly to urge him on. _This is it. He's going to break up with me._

"I think I love you." He mumbles out.

I start at this comment, such simple words, and yet they hold so much meaning. I crack a smile through my tears, and revert back to my smart-ass self.

"You think?" I say with a snort.

He chuckles slightly, and I feel like his eyes can stare straight through me. "Forget that, I'm sure I love you." He says leaning in to kiss me.

When we pull apart, his face becomes serious once again, and he says "We're gonna have to talk a bit more about this though. Okay?"

I sigh and rest my head against his chest and give a small nod. I do realize that we need to talk more, but I just can't right now.

"Peeta," I say my voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah Kat?" he responds.

"Stay with me please." I mumble out.

"Don't worry Katniss. I'll be here, always."

Then we both drift off to sleep, and Peeta doesn't urge on to say anything about my feelings for him. In this moment, he lets me be enveloped in warmth and contentedness, with my own thoughts. One pulsing thought that won't go away though, is,

_Always._

* * *

**SHE FINALLY TOLD PEEEETA! ARGGGG! THE. FEELS. ARE. TAKING. OVER!  
****Thoughts on this chapter? I will now accept hate mail, because I have found out that it's hilarious. Please, I ask you to come forward with your opinions on this chapter!  
**

**Although if they are death threats, I will print off the username and comment, and throw them into a lake, singing sea ****shanties and chanting your username in a n unkind fashion.**

**Am thinking of ombre-ing my hair for the summer. Any suggestions on colours? I have really dark hair to a point where it looks black sometimes, and was wondering what colours you guys thought would be cool.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there, I know it's been forever but this was probably the hardest chapter to write. :( I still like the way it came out though :) Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor do I claim to. Suzanne Collins owns the characters, and I just own the plot-line.**

* * *

I wake up with a start, gasping as soon as my eyes fly open. I wait for my out-of control heartbeat to slow down, until I go to move. _Same. FUCKING. Dream. _The anger I feel towards my subconscious is nothing short of spectacular. _Why can't I get at least one night without someone trying to rape me in my dreams? _

I look over at Peeta's sleeping form and smile. He said he loved me; even after I told him about my past. I look over his profile, taking in his unruly blond hair, straight nose, and full lips. I look closer, and see that he has a tiny white scar just along his hairline on the left side of his head that I hadn't noticed before. _Huh, I wonder where that came from. _I decide to ask him later, and all I really want is a shower. I turn over in the bed so that I'm facing away from Peeta, and begin to untangle myself from him with great difficulty. His one arm is wrapped around my waist and holds me tight to him, and the other has his fingers linked with mine; not to mention that our legs are just a large tangle. I unwind myself as softly as possible, and I am soon out of the grasps of the warm bed.

I grab a change of clothes, and head for the bathroom, bouncing each step I take.

I sigh audibly as the warm water pours over some of my sore muscles. While it was sweet to cuddle up with Peeta, it left my back sore in the morning. I hum a song out, all too aware that Peeta could hear me if I started to actually sing. _Peeta. _He wants to talk some more about that night, but all I want to do is forget. I mean, I told him all the details of that fateful night, but he seems to have so many more questions. I groan as I realize that this will go on for a very long time, as I just want to sleep. I could only sleep for a few hours after Peeta and I talked, but the rest I had before drained me more than anything.

I decide to man up, and shut off the shower, about to face the inevitable. I rip back the curtain, and am faced with the worst possible sight. I look in the mirror at myself, and see an olive-skinned , skinny girl who has dozens of paled scars on her ribcage, and arms. While I am horrified of the way my body has deteriorated, I look closer. I see gray eyes that have gotten back their twinkle, lips that have a hint of a smile on them, and a better posture. Confident, and brave. I grin and hum out a tune as I get dressed, and for the first time, I can look past all my flaws and imperfections. I finally got to look in the mirror, and see that I look happy.

I walk down the hallway, with slow measured steps. I go over last night once again in my mind, and can't think of anything I left out. I take a deep breath, and walk into the kitchen. I hold my breath, and wait for Peeta to acknowledge me, but he fiddles with the radio so intently that he doesn't notice my presence. After fiddling with for a while longer, he lets out a quiet whoop of victory as he lands on a station playing old rock. I nearly burst out laughing, just because of the song playing. I lean against the doorway, and listen quietly as he sings _Runaround Sue _by Dion and the Belmonts. He swishes around the kitchen preparing breakfast while singing in a deep baritone voice.

_Here's my story, It's sad but true.  
It's about a girl that I once knew.  
She took my love and ran around.  
With every single guy in town._

I smile at the sight, but my heart starts to thud, and quite loudly. I really don't want to have to talk about this anymore than necessary, and so I take a deep steadying breath and call out to him.

"Peeta?" I ask just above a whisper.

At this, he whirls around and almost drops everything he has in his hands. I see his eyes go wide, and the blue hues in his irises dance and mingle together to form a most beautiful effect. Although, I watch his entire profile for any change in demeanor. I am delighted when I see no pity or disgust, because that makes this much _much_ easier.

"Good morning beautiful," he greets me warmly, kissing my cheek modestly before moving over to the stove once again.

"Mornin'." I mumble.

In response with my obvious pissy-ness, he just grins extra-wide. "I made pancakes for breakfast, and there's OJ on the counter." He says as if he owns the place. I laugh and realize something.

"Peeta, it's almost like you own the place. I mean, you know where everything is. I bet that you would have a better time finding things in here than I do." I giggle.

"Yes, well I try." He says with a smug smile.

"Peeta?" I ask tentatively. If this was gonna work, I cannot have him looking at me as if I were some kind of kicked puppy.

"Yeah Kat?" he responds while flying around the kitchen. I see that he's preparing to make muffins and I roll my eyes. If this goes on for much longer, I'm going to end up being the new Pillsbury Doughboy, and I'm sure you could just roll me around like a snowball.

"Is-is it okay if we talk here? I'd just rather have it be a little less... well frankly terrifying. Telling you all that shit from my past really freaked me out, so I was hoping that we could just be casual?" I ask rushing out the idea, hoping to hell that he'll agree.

At this, Peeta turns around abruptly and walks over to me bringing the stinging scent of lemon and dill. When I look up into his eyes I see a mixture of concern, and sadness. But to my relief, I don't see a trace of pity. Frankly I would have wanted to kick his ass out onto the doorstep if I saw that, so I am extremely grateful that I see none of that in his expression.

His face is set in stone though, and I'm not sure why. I don't think I've ever seen Peeta really angry and I'm not sure I want to. But all he responds with is, "Sure Kat."

"Alright, well... What do you want to know?" I ask carefully.

By now his back is turned to me, and he stops what he's doing for a moment, to think of a question.

"When uh, when he held up the... blade, how did it cut you? I mean I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that just holding it up won't hurt you." He says quietly.

_Oh._ I really don't want to answer this question, but I know that I have to for Peeta's sake. "Well, after he was... done with me, he just went to pick up his jacket, and he didn't lift the knife completely away from my neck. It wasn't anything too serious but I hadn't noticed until a very long time after that I was bleeding. Prim had to point it out, and when I brushed my hand to my neck it came away red. She helped me bandage it, and after no one really asked about it. It only completely healed a while ago, so I've had to keep it covered with makeup." I say with a shrug trying to play it off as no big deal.

About halfway through the story Peeta turned around to stare at me. As soon as I shrugged though, he locked his jaw with fire in his eyes.

"One more question. How the hell has he been sneaking around without you having a meltdown? You said that he had been in the cafe, and when I found you after the bar you were hysterical."

I huffed at his annoyed stare, and reply as calmly as possible. "Peeta, it's not like I can just break down every time I see him. I mean if I made a scene in the cafe he'd probably drag me out by my hair."

After I say the thing about the hair, he just-snaps. His calm demeanor is gone, and when he looks at me again he looks half crazed.

"Katniss, I know for a fact that you don't want to get the police involved here, but would you even consider telling them about this psycho? Imagine how many other girls he's done this to, and how many more he plans on. I know, _I know_ that you want to protect Prim from this monster but it would be so much easier if he were behind bars!"

"And how do you propose that I do that? What if we can't get him pocked up, because I am sure as hell that he would not hesitate to kill both Prim and I-maybe even you. It's either avoid him or risk him hurting the two people I love most in this world. I am not letting him take you or Prim away." My words falter as I say 'love' and I'm hoping that he doesn't hear it.

When he looks at my expression though, his face immediately softens, and he walks over to me in a few of his giant clunking steps. When he wraps me in a bear hug, I don't resist but instead lean into him. I acknowledge the radio still playing, and it has switched from Dion and the Belmonts over to _Imagine_ by John Lennon.

He buries his face into my hair and whispers into my ear "I know, I'm sorry Kat. I just want that prick to get some justice."

When he pulls back, he wears a huge grin on his face. I smile back and he crashes his lips into mine, his hand cupping my cheek. This goes on for a while, until he pulls back and leans his forehead against mine still grinning like an idiot.

"Oh and Katniss?" he mumbles out. "Hmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**AAH. MEAMO. FEEEELS. I just set up the ending to perfectly not to write that :) Please all my beauteous minions, I need HELP! I had an extremely hard time trying to write this chapter, and I'd really like to know where you guys think things should go. And as for all of you who want an angry explosion from Peeta, I found it to be a little too out of character. THAT DON'T MEAN ANOTHER HOT-HEADED DUDE WON'T EXPLODE THOUGH. ;) My updates will just come whenever now, because a set day doesn't work at all.**

**Oh and I have posted a new story! Please check it out if you like the Host, it's called: Is It Worth The Price. it's basically that Wanda hits her head, and all of her memories are gone. But the one thing that she does remember is Jared, and I REALLY like this story so far. Please check it out.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Explanation for my ****absence at the ending AN. Please don't think that I've abandoned this story, I just need to be on my own and in my head for a little while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games nor claim to; it came from the genius mind of Miss Suzanne Collins. I own the plot line and any new possible characters.**

* * *

I sit and fidget waiting for Gale to hurry up and get his ass over her so that I can get the whole ordeal over with. I told I really need some consultation on what the fuck I'm supposed to do, and having Gale would help. My thoughts race on how I should tell him. _Remember our old neighbour Cato? The blonde one? Well he recently raped me and molested Prim. Wanna go grab a coffee while discussing what to do about his crazy ass deal that came from his diseased imagination?_

I sigh in defeat, and am about to text him to tell him to just turn around and go home, when I hear the tumblers in the lock system slide around and the sound of an old door creaking open. Now if this was Cato, he'd say something to terrify me but thank God it was just Gale. Instead of trying to scare me though all he yells is,

"Morning sunshine! May I ask why you called me to a conference in your wonderfully humble apartment?"

As he walks past me, he pecks me on the cheek and continues walking over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. When he looks over, his mouth is opening to say something and it dies on his lips because of my expression. His eyebrows furrow up and he walks over to where I'm sitting, a tissue box placed on the side table next to me, because I'm anticipating a big water works show and I don't think I'll be disappointed.

He sits down tentatively and looks at me in the eyes trying to decipher my expression. He knows that I'll talk when I need to, so there's no point in egging me on. Instead he just sits there with me for a few minutes, and somewhere during that time I grabbed his hand and have it in mine like a vice. As come out of my space world I look over at him, and his face is studying mine intently trying to figure out what's going on in my mind. Suddenly and intensely, I can't stand the silence anymore, it feels as if the entire building is being sucked of oxygen and a huge weight burns down on my shoulders. So with my ability to always be articulate I blurt out,

"My old neighbour Cato raped me in October."

I look up quickly to gauge his reaction, and all I see is complete shock. I'm not in the mood to be yelled at right now, so if he so much as speaks a decibel too loud, I'm going to throw his ass out the door so fast his head will be spinning.

"He what?" he asks his voice sounding far away. I look up in confusion, and see that he's sitting there and staring at my face intently as if he didn't hear my last statement at all.

"Gale... I know you heard me. And I swear if you so much as speak one word too loudly I will throw you out of my window."

I look back down at my hands as they twitch obsessively, picking at my hangnails to a point of pain. I can feel the hatred radiating off of him, and without looking up I can tell that one vein in his neck will be standing at attention, his face a tomato red, and his hands clenched into fists tight enough that it would hurt. I watch from my peripheral vision as he stands up, and stares down at me.

I think of my list of people to tell what happened, and am almost giddy when I realize that I won't need to tell anymore people. A small smile rests peacefully on my face, and I look up at Gale still smiling. His expression changes from complete burning fury, to confusion.

"Katniss, why in the _fuck _are you smiling right now?" he half whispers. I watch as different clouds of emotions flicker over his face, and I still just sit there and smile. His expression changed from fury, to confusion to worry all within an instant.

"Because now you know, and I don't need to keep it a secret anymore."

My smile fades slightly, and I motion him to sit again. He looks at me and just sighs and sits with an air of defeat. He wipes his hand over his eyes, and then pinches the bridge of his nose and mumbles something that sounds like go on.

So I do. I tell him about meeting Cato in the cafe after such a long time, the deal that he wants to make and even the story of the night it happened. I show him my scars, and lay the past year of my life out for him, and he does the one thing I wouldn't have expected. Instead of yelling, going to hunt the madman down, of blaming the world for what happened, he moves so that he's sitting next to me, and pulls me into a hug, whispering that everything will be okay.

* * *

I don't see Gale the next day, or the day after that. In fact I don't see much of anyone, because I got sick with the flu, and the only ones I see are Peeta and Prim. I'm just happy to be able to sit up straight by the third day, because even though I love Peeta's tendencies, I night scream if I have to sit in the same room for another day. That's why, by the third night of my gut wrenching flu extravaganza, I'm surprised to have a knock sound at my door. Everyone has been avoiding my apartment trying to avoid catching the bug, so when Peeta stands up to answer the door, I don't get up.

If anyone is here to talk, my sickly presence may scare them off. It's too bad I have such squeamish friends.

My ears perk up as soon as I sense something wrong. Usually Peeta would have let them in by now, and if they weren't wanted they would be gone by now. I scramble up, and turn the corner terrified of what I'll find behind the door that leads out into the apartment complex. I was right to be terrified.

It's Gale. Covered in blood and even more seeping out between his fingers, the crimson ignites a fire that starts inside my heart, and seems to burn down the rest of the world.

* * *

**Alright my darlings, it's story time.  
I have had some serious issues in my family and personal life in the past little while, and so I was not able to update. I know that 2 months is ridiculous, but I didn't think that writing for this or my other story would have been a very good idea at the time. Secondly, school is a bitch and it always comes first no matter how much I love to write. Thirdly, I play classical piano and therefore am required to play an exam for an adjudicator. This takes a lot of hard work to do, and I was not able to get back to this fic. That said, I do not support the idea that this fic or my other Host fic will be abandoned anytime soon, and I don't appreciate that I'm unable to take a break from writing. While I know that I could have made a chapter explaining what happened, I didn't feel that it was appropriate to share that with everyone. I like to keep my personal life personal, and while I love all of you dearly, I have no idea who you are.**

**If you think that I was wrong so be it, but I'm just letting you know what's been going on and how come I haven't updated.  
Also, if you keep sending me hate messages, I will take up on my earlier offer of printing of the usernames, rowing out to the middle of a lake at night, and ripping up your screen name in an unkindly fashion while singing sea shanties. It's your choice.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Allo lovelies, I'm baaaacckkkkkk!  
**

**I'm done with explaining why I don't update regularly. My latest excuse: I'm fucking lazy so don't judge me. That and I just bought two books, my friend gave me four to read and I got from the library.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this whimsical and inventive series. I own the plot of this story though!**

* * *

I sit my entire body shaking as I wait for news. I can feel my muscles twitch ready for action as vibration after vibration comes. After seeing Gale my stomach no longer hurt. I couldn't feel anything as I stared at my bruised and bloodied friend. Whether it be good or bad, I want to know what the fuck is happening to my best friend.

Gale had walked or more likely stumbled to my apartment earlier tonight, after being stabbed in the lower abdomen. When I let him in, he was complaining about getting his blood on my carpet. _The blood. _There was so much blood it covered everything. His clothes, my clothes our hands, my doorknob and everything in between.

I feel as if when I close my eyes now all I can see is the deep scarlet color of Gale's blood. _God I hope that fuck head is alright. _He had gone to talk to Cato and his boys before for sure and they had given him and myself a warning.

I had sent Prim over to a friend's house so that she could spend the night there instead of in a ratty hospital waiting room which is my future for the next few hours. I let my gaze sweep over the room. Light green walls, a red couch and a few purple arm chairs. There's a Timmy's kiosk over in the cafeteria and I wish I could get my hands on a mug of coffee.

There is no nobility in a man like Cato, and he will not stand for anyone sticking up to him. That's why after I make sure that he's okay, I'm going and talking to him. Peeta and I had had a vague plan made out before on how to catch this goon without him getting away with this, and we had made no promises about what would happen.

It always involved Peeta being in front so that he couldn't touch me, but all I want to do is touch Cato now. I would have to touch him to rip his head off his neck.

I look up with lazy eyes at Peeta, who's pacing furiously in front of me. He's mumbling incoherently and his eyes blaze with worry. Over the time that Peeta and I have become a couple, he's gotten to know my friends and I his.

When he finally looks over at me I must look worse than I thought. Blood-stained and hopeless. He walks around a clunky little coffee table with a few magazines on it and kneels in front of me. I look down into my lap to see that there are little tiny drops of salt water sprinkling the tops of my jeans, mixing in and turning his blood darker.

Somewhere along this terrifyingly real process I started crying. God I hate crying. I can feel his calloused fingers wipe at the tears under my eyes, and murmur little nothings in my ear.

"Katniss look at me sweetheart." He whispers scratchily.

I shake my head furiously. I don't want to be comforted. I want to see my dumb fuck of a friend alive and laughing. And then I'll punch him in his big stupid nose for scaring me. Peeta takes hold of one of my hands, and puts the other on my chin tilting my head up so I have to look at him.

"Kat, he'll be fine. Hear me? Gale will be fine." He says as reassuringly as possible. I still see the flicker of doubt in his eyes and it scares me. We both know he lost a ton of blood today. I can't take being coddled right now and I snap.

"And what if he's not Peeta? What do we do then? Pretend that everything is okay while some crazy rapist killed my best friend? Because I can assure you that if anyone that I love dies by his hands I will kill him. I cannot have the idea that because of me one of my only friends was stabbed to death. You must know that's not an option!"

I say this standing up, and Peeta mirrors my actions. My voice gets a little wobbly but I seem to keep it together long enough to finish my thought. I glare at a stunned Peeta through my tears, and feel bad that I snapped. He's no more at fault for this than I am. Maybe a little less at fault.

Instead of responding with words, he gets up and hugs me. It's a bear hug meant to be safe and warm and inviting but instead of feeling better I feel the need to break out of his arms. I don't want to be held. I push at his chest with the heels of my hands, and start mumbling. When he shows no signs of letting me go, I freak out a little. I push harder on his chest and thrash about and I know that this is hurting him but I need out. "Peeta let go." I mumble as I thrash.

"No." he responds his voice cracking. I look up into his big sad blue eyes, and still struggle an animalistic feeling breaking out. "Let me go! Please Peeta! I don't want to be held!" I say my tears running faster. My pleas to be let out of his protecting arms get mixed in with huge sobs. Eventually my pushing away becomes me gripping his shirt so that he doesn't have the option to let me go.

He sits us down carefully so that he's sitting on the outside of the couch and I'm sheltered inside his arms with my head leaning on his chest. He sits and waits as I cry, and rubs little circles on my back mumbling things into my hair like "He's safe now, your safe." Or "I love you. Don't forget that I love you." Eventually he gives up with the soothing words and just kisses away any tears that he finds.

I cry and without anyone to disturb us, I feel okay doing so. It's just me and Peeta, and hell he's seen me cry so many times I can't count them all on both of my hands. When my sobs have turned silent and instead of a constant stream of tears every once in a while one slips out. My breathing has slowed and I feel much better than I did a while ago. It has been a total of 6 hours in the waiting room while Gale lies on an operating table somewhere in the depths of this building. A long, lonely six hours.

* * *

I awake a few hours later to a hushed conversation, as Peeta continues to rub circles on my back even as I sleep, somehow making sure I know that he's still here. I crack open my eye and see a pretty blonde nurse with vibrant lipstick on talking to Peeta.

"-He'll be fine Mr. Mellark, he's just resting up. It seems whoever attacked him had missed a few vital organs in the process, which is very lucky. We just had to make sure there was no horrible damage to anything and he seems good. He's in room 216." She smiles graciously at him.

"Thank you. We've been waiting for news for a while so I'm glad you came to find us." Peeta says his smile strained and his eyes flickering over to me. When he sees that My eyes is open he gives a genuine lop sided grin and winks at me.

Her nasal laugh makes me roll my eyes internally. "He's awake right now so if you and your friend want to go talk to him that would be okay."

"She's actually my girlfriend. Thank you again..?" Peeta says trailing off for her name, staring at me the whole time with warmth in his eyes.

"I'm Glimmer." She says her smile gone.

"Thank you for the update. We were really worried, her in particular."

I calm at this news but I want to see him now. And for this grabby nurse to quit staring at Peeta or I'm going to take the coffee on the table and throw it in her face.

I sit up so that they know I'm fully awake, and the nurses smile falters slightly, but stays in place. I laugh to myself and kiss Peeta on the cheek and reach for my drink. Peeta thanks the nurse yet again and she clicks away.

"Good morning my lovely." Peeta says quietly.

I turn and smile at him kissing him on the lips.

"He's awake. I heard fancy bitch telling you about him."

At my remark he smiles shaking his head. He looks so full of hope and happiness I feel as if I can't get moving sooner.

My smile falters as we head down the hallway him with arm across my shoulder.

"I'm scared." I whisper out as we approach the door.

"I know."

* * *

**Okay my devil friends, this story is being wrapped up. It actually already is, and there are three more chapter's plus an epilogue for you to enjoy. The reason why I'm doing it this way is because I have another project on the way which I'm afraid to talk about for the fact that you are all sticky children who steal ideas.**

**So I have written the next four chapters (including the epilogue) and they are waiting to be uploaded. I will try to upload a new one every second day or everytime I get 10 reviews. Whichever comes first.**

**I love you guys. I love to write. I'm going to write the epilogue now.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello ma lovelies. I'm so very excited to give you this chapter, in bringing you one of the last chapters of this fic. I'm actually so sad that this chapter of my life is ending, because this has been a constant. Whether it's being updated twice in one night, or it takes me two months to update a filler chapter.**

**We've still got four more chapters to go guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter what you seem to believe, I don't own Hunger Games. I own a bird yes, and I may call it my mockingjay, but that doesn't mean I own the trademark to that. Not even if I own my own personal little Mockingjay. ;)**

* * *

I take a deep breath before pushing open the door quietly so as not to wake him. But to my surprise he's awake and laughing. Exactly what I'd been wishing for a few hours earlier. My relief radiates out of me, when I see that Johanna is already here and is lying snuggling into his side that doesn't have the stab wound. His bandages are on the lower right side of his abdomen, and they seem extra thick just above where his hip bone is.

When she sees that we have walked in, she excuses herself with a kiss on his cheek and a squeeze of his hand. I love that they're together. I love that he has someone in his life. I love that he's still alive. His grey eyes follow her out the door and then they stop to focus on me. They stay just as soft as when he was looking at Johanna, which makes me smile.

"Hey there Catnip." He says in a thick voice as if he just woke up.

I can't help it. I rush over and seat myself exactly where Johanna had just been and pull him in for a tight hug, my arms wrapping around his ribs so as not to hurt him further. He exchanges a look with Peeta to make sure it's okay and then drapes his arms around my shoulders. When I pull away from him, I'm smiling and am so happy. The thought that I would lose him scared me to death and I'm so glad that he's okay. Then I punch him in his big stupid shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell Kat? I'm on my death bed and you punch me in the shoulder?" he says glaring at me playfully.

"That was for scaring me you dumb fuck. And for being noble." I say tears rising to my eyes. I'm just happy he's here in a bed and not a casket.

"What can I say? I'm your doofus in shining armor." He says with an easy smile.

"I thought I lost you." I say my voice quieter. When one tear leaks out, he brushes it away with his thumb, and I smile despite my fear.

"Hey, hey hey. Kat you can't get rid of me even if you wanted to. I'm like a teddy bear that just wants to be loved by his best friend." He says his steel gray eyes looking sad. I snuggle into his chest and look out at the room and see that Peeta had at some point left, probably to talk to Johanna so that we can have time together.

"How'd it happen?" I ask quietly. If it was by Cato, I swear I would get him locked up or killed. I'm leaning towards the second option but as long as he's off the streets I can't care.

"Well I did what you told me not to. I went after Cato and like a fool thought that I could take him on. I threw some damn good punches, and then he whipped out this big ass hunting knife-" he says his body tensing as if reliving the fight in his memories.

When he mentions the knife I rub my throat and feel the raised little white line. That stupid knife that he used on me.

"And I kinda lost it when he said that he pulled the same knife on you when he took advantage of you. I just flew at him and ended up sitting on his chest and punched him in his face time and time again. I didn't realize he still had the knife and he just kinda jabbed at me and believe me, it stuck. Then he stood up very carefully whispered a few things about you in my ear that I'm prepared to kill him for saying and kicked me a couple times. Told me it was a last warning." He says flippantly as if it weren't a huge deal.

"I'm so sorry Gale." I whisper. I snuggle in closer to him and hug him tight to let him know just the amount of worry that we all felt at his injury. His arms tighten around me and I look at his face. Through the light little scrapes along his forehead I can see that he's worried. Instantly I'm suspicious.

"Gale, that wasn't all he said to you was it?" I ask carefully. I have a very bad feeling about this.

He looks at me with his jaw set and spits out,

"He wanted me to give you a message the maggot."

My heart starts to pump wildly, and I don't want to know what the message is but I have to know. For my sake, for Gale's sake, for Peeta's sake.

"What did he say Gale." I say as more of a demand.

When he looks back into my eyes they are so full of emotion, I can't decipher everything that's running behind his eyes.

"He wanted to tell you the deal was off."

I almost faint at his words, but one thought keeps me going.  
_Prim._

* * *

I sprint down the maze of corridors that we took to get to Gale's room and pass Johanna carrying two coffees back to Gale's room. I can't even give her an explanation because of the blind terror I feel as I whip down the hallway looking for Peeta. I'm sure I look like a zoo animal that got out of its enclosure but I can't care about anything but finding Prim.

I finally see the doors we went through from the waiting rooms and give a final burst of speed. I whip my head around and I see Peeta sitting back down on the couches we were waiting on just half an hour before.

Peeta looks up with everyone else as they hear the bang of the doors, and gets up and strides over to me. He looks terrified and I'm sure I'm no better. He wraps me in a hug, and then bends his head down so that he's staring into my eyes.

"We have to go now." I say towing him over to the doors.

"Why did you have a fight with Gale?" he says understanding mixing in with his bewilderment seeing as he thinks he found the source of the panic. Not even close.

"No. It's Cato. He has Prim. Cato has Prim and I need to get to her." I say incoherently. I look up into his cornflower blue eyes filled with concern for me and I need for him to understand.

At my statement he pales but just slightly. He squares his shoulders and lets me out of the hug, holding onto my biceps now.

"What happened." He says in a commanding tone.

I look up into his eyes filling with dread.

"Cato says the deal is off."

* * *

**Okay so I have all of these chapters written already, but while uploading it I'm watching Glee on Netflix, so this is taking forever. I love you all. Like seriously if I could just hug you all I so would. Your the bestest.**

**Okay so I have four chapters after this. Two more story and then two more for epilogue. I feel so sad that this is almost over. BUT I have a new story that I'm working with story boarding at the moment. **

**Could you believe that I just went all willy nilly with this one and my host fic? I think this has still worked out but my new fic will be story boarded. So I will reveal what that is on the very last chapter of this fic.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**

**iicis**


	19. Chapter 19

**ALLO! I know I said that I would update every second day until this story was entirely done but I completely re-did my room and it's AMAZEBALLS. Like bro this place is fucking nerd central. I love it.**

**Okay so one more chapter after this one. Then the epilogue. Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AFDSSEEIUDSBTW. ;.;**

* * *

I've never seem Peeta drive the way he is before. Usually he's so reserved and quiet but now, he drives like a madman as we make our way over to the side of the city my apartment is on. Prim had phoned quite early in the morning Peeta tells me, to say that she made it back to the apartment safe and sound.

I tie my hair back into its normal braid as he bumps over manhole covers and blows through four way crossing. Once that's done I fidget in my seat, and when Peeta looks over at me he grabs my hand and we ride for the rest of the way back like that. Me frozen in fear clutching Peeta like he's a life line and him swerving around jackasses. The radio plays static loudly as we skid to a sudden stop as a yellow light turns to green.

I turn to Peeta meaning business. I go over the plan I have in my head, which is a simple one. We will stalk this sadistic monster to the moon and back if it means that I get back my baby sister unharmed.

"We go into the apartment, checks if she's there, then if not we get Finnick, Annie, Thresh and Rue to haul ass over here and help look. We split up into two's and search around the building and any place that she might be. School, hanging around her friend's house or the dance studio. Hell we could even check near Abernathy's. Okay?" I say quickly wanting to get it all out before the light turns green.

He looks at me and shakes his head.

"What?" I say looking for any flaw in my plan. There are huge gaping holes in it, but it'll have to do.

"We'll find her." He says looking determined. He gives me a peck on the cheek just before the light turns back to green and we're once again gunning it to the building.

"Peeta, if we don't find her dial Finnick and Thresh. I've got Annie and Rue." I say as I leap up the building's steps. I remember as almost an afterthought that this was the exact place that Peeta and I kissed for the first time. But in this moment I've only got room for fear and a blind rage at the idea that he took my sister.

We race up the stairs because our elevator is once again broken down. I again wonder why we live in such a cheap ass apartment.

I hear Peeta sigh from beside me and I look back to see worry etched into his face, so different from his usual smile. I pray to any and every God that she'll be there when we open the door.

When we get to my place, the door is cracked open, and I don't have a good feeling about walking in there. But if I'm to find Prim I'm gonna have to. I push the door open tentatively and my jaw hits the floor at what I find.

The place is ransacked.

The pictures taken off of the walls, thrown across the room, the jackets all ripped off of the hooks. The vase usually positioned in the middle of the little table is lying shattered all over the ground. My eyes widen and I can't remember a time when the place looked this bad.

I walk in and grab my bow off of its mount on the wall. I grab a sheath of arrows from the closet directly next to it and sling it over my shoulder. I had known how to use a bow from when I was young but I became much more serious about it after the incident. I started working with moving targets and I'm now able to defend myself.

I drew an arrow and walked around the corner slinging it into the notch in my bow. I look around and see no movement.

"Prim?" I call out my voice weak.

"Prim we're back from the hospital! Gale is fine, just a minor flesh wound." Peeta says his tone much lighter than mine making it seem like we don't know anything is wrong. Man he's good.

We sweep the bedrooms and the living room but she is nowhere to be found. The living room has overturned chairs and magazines ripped up and scattered everywhere. The bedrooms had all the drawers opened and the clothes strewn around. A feeling of hopelessness takes over me, and each step I take feels like the thousandth step today. My body is lead and threatens to pull me down through the floor.

I wander over to the kitchen after seeing a note there, hoping to see it in her handwriting. Little hearts over top of the i's and everything. Instead I get a scratched out letter and a photograph.

The photo is of Prim crying in her pajamas, and I can tell it was recent. From today actually. Because she _just _got those pajamas and she was going to wear them to the sleepover.

The note is in clear block lettering,

**-I'm sorry if this just seems so wrong,  
But here's a hint to keep you going strong.  
I just so happen to have stolen your tether,  
Find me near the place we had been together. **

**C**

I let out a strangled scream after I read the note. Tears stream from my eyes as I look at the picture. He has Prim. He took a _picture _the stupid fucker.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Peeta yells for me from the entryway.

I let out a gurgling sob and sink to the floor. How am I going to get to her? _The place we had been together?_ That club had been shut down a while ago since it was making no money. He couldn't be there. _Could he?_

Peeta bursts in the room to see me crying on the floor and sits and hugs me tight. Kissing my forehead, I hold out the duo for him to read.

I watch as he scans the letter, and he swears loudly, kicking the cabinets when he sees the picture. Then he turns to me.

"Katniss stand up." He commands. I do as he says intrigued by the way that he had transformed in a few seconds.

"We're gonna find her, and when we do I need for you to be strong for her. You can't break down and cry when you see her. We're gonna kick Cato's ass, and then we're getting her back. I will not let your family be a part in his own sick little twisted games anymore, because you guys are my family now. You got that?" He says grabbing onto my arms staring into my eyes as a muscle works in his jaw.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be weak in front of him." I say rising up so that my chin is high and I look confident. The fear is gone now. I have only the will to kill and the need to get my sister back.

Let the games begin Cato.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!**

**Did you guys like my rhyming? I thought it was pretty good. Okay so it's night here and I'm going to Sea Of Monsters with my friend tomorrow, so I need to be rested for the (hopefully) epic movieeee. C:**

**Okay so long reviews will motivate me to update faster. Keep that in mind. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT FROM CANADA.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DUN DUN DUN! THE SHOWDOWN IS A HAPPENING! **

**Dont rant at me for the logic used within this.  
You have to think, am I being a dick?  
Because i will kick your ass out.  
I WILL KICK IT OUT!**

**Disclaimer: PPPFFFT. Suzanne Collins wishes that she was me.**

* * *

I was going to stay in the bloodstained clothes I had on before, but Peeta reminded me that we were going to be seeing Prim soon and that she would be scared enough. He helped me find some kick ass clothing to make me look like a hunter.

I switched them out for a black t shirt, my brown leather jacket and greenish cargo pants. My goal here is scare the shit out of Cato. Or possibly put an arrow through his skull.

When we finally arrive at the club, I can't help but look down the alleyway that it happened. It sends shivers down my spine, and I try not to think of it. I only focus on Prim. I need to rescue Prim.

I have my sheath of arrows slung over my shoulder and my bow in my left hand. My right hand is being held in a death grip by Peeta. I'm not propelled by fear anymore. Only pure blind rage at the idea of him touching Prim ever again.

We revise our plan once again. I go in and Peeta watches from around the corner. I get Cato's back turned towards the hall where he will be hiding, and he'll ambush from behind.

"Katniss, you do anything that you need to, to get Prim out of there safely. If that means that you put an arrow though that fucks head you do it. Okay?" Peeta asks fear in his eyes.

I nod and he pulls me close giving me a bone melting kiss. His lips demand mine, and they fight for dominance. The kiss isn't sweet, it's hungry, ruthless; a goodbye. I reciprocate his actions easily and we stand there saying a silent goodbye if worst comes to worst. This kiss isn't fireworks or like a bomb going off inside me. This kiss is a fire I feel all over, one that melts across my arms and warms my heart. This kiss is life itself. I break the kiss gasping for breath, and he hugs me tightly.

"I love you." He says into my hair. I smile into his shoulder and just say the only thing to say; "I love you too." We break apart but stay joined at the hands.

We walk around the building looking for an opening, and I find a back door that's already slightly ajar. We walk in and instead of it being pitch black, there's a very eerie blue glow but also a soft sobbing sound. My breath hitches in my throat, and I can tell it's Prim.

I give Peeta's hand one last squeeze and draw an arrow pulling it into the notch made for the shaft in my bow. I pull back and enter the room with loud clicking footsteps. The entire place looks like something out of a horror movie and I can't help but go ghost white when I see who is standing in the middle. I see a large blonde man straighten up and spin around an evil grin plastered onto his face.

My heart stops when I see Prim cowering in a booth trying to be far _far _away from him.

"Katniss my dear. Come to join the party?" he says with a chuckle. I say nothing and keep my arrow trained on his heart.

At my name Prim's head peeks out from behind her arms. She she's me and lets out a strangled cry.

"Shut up bitch. You have nothing to cry about. Yet." Cato turns to Prim and leans in sneering. My anger only grows at hearing him speaking to my sister.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that." I say my voice low and cold. I'm ready to kill this mother fucker.

Cato's eyebrows raise and he walks the length of the dusty dance floor so that he's a few feet away from me. I move my arrow from being placed over his heart to trained on his huge head.

"So she speaks." He says with a cheesy grin. He walks forward a bit more, sticks his tongue out at me.

"I think I want to hear that beautiful voice again. Would your sister be any motivation for you to talk darling?" he says smiling like the grease ball he is.

I find my voice again at the mention of Prim.

"What do you want?" I say loud and clear. If looks could kill, his soul would have been burnt by my glare, although if he's going to do this, he hasn't got one.

He smiles licks his lips and walks up so close that the tip of my arrow is poking his forehead making a trickle of blood go down in between his eyes. He looks like a psychopath.

"Katniss, what I want is to fuck over your family, and quite literally. Now if you decide against it, this time I will kill you. I should have killed you last time, you and your rat of a sister." He says sneering.

At the mention of his demands I curl my lip back in disgust and I am sure I'm snarling. The next movement I make is as easy as breathing. I spit on his big, stupid face. What happens after that is what I'm not prepared for.

Cato's face morphs into one of pure rage and he ducks head and dives wrapping his arms around my torso, and tackles me to the ground. We hit the ground with a crack and pain blooms up my right leg. He rips at my shirt, and I scream in anger because I can't let this happen again. _Where the hell is Peeta?_

T he pure blind rage rises in me until it's hard to breathe or see straight. I thrust my hand up throwing my whole body into it, and smash the heel of my hand into his nose. I hear a crack and he howls in pain grabbing at his face. I use this time to flip us over so that I'm on top and I scramble to stand. I hit one hard kick to his stomach and I hear the air blow out of him. I look up just in time to see Peeta picking up Prim and carrying her out the building.

With a distraction Cato grabs my leg and pulls it out from underneath myself, landing me on my ass. He once again flips so that he's lying over top of me, and pins my arms and legs down by effectively sitting on top of my chest. I can see him fishing around in his pocket and I spit in his face once again. I struggle and buck up against him as he sits atop me like a fat kid on a slide. I know that he'll eventually pull out that knife, and I can't let him do that. I swing my legs up and wrap my legs around so that my feet are at his neck. Before I do anything else, I feel a bursting pain in my side, and look down to see that he stuck me with that fucking hunting knife.

I let out a roar of anger and try to move my legs but the pain in my right side is too horrible. Cato grins like the devil himself and grabs the handle of the knife. He twists it cruelly and I howl in pain at this action. Black spots dance across my vision because of the excruciating pain. It's like a burning that will eat me up entirely and leave nothing behind.

Cato begins unbuckling his jeans and once he's done with that he moves for mine. I scream in agony and anger that I can't do anything to stop this freak. But just when all hope was lost, another cry joins mine. Peeta bellows as he sprints over to where we are and picks up Cato like he weighs nothing at all. He slams him to the ground like a rag doll and ends up sitting on his chest growling. He punches him once, twice, three times and by the third blow Cato is out cold.

"Peeta." I wheeze out wiggling towards him. I put my hand on his leg just above his knee and he looks over at me his pupils dilated and his face contorted with rage. When he absorbs my appearance he pales immediately and rushes over to my side jumping up off of Cato and sitting on the ground, pulling my entire body onto his lap. I watch his eyes as he looks at my wound but I know it's not good. It can't be if it hurts this much. Probably because the fucker twisted the damn knife.

His eyes flicker over the rest of me, and then land on my eyes watching him. He gives a weak smile and looks back down at the wound. I put my hand over top of it to put some pressure on it and Peeta puts his hand over top of mine. I smile at him which turns to a grimace quite quickly as when I breathe too deeply it hurts.

"Hey," I say panting.

"Hey sweetheart." He says his clear blue eyes turning red.

"So, like... Where the hell were you during my epic fight? I totally broke his nose." I say moving around to try and get comfortable.

He laughs and his eyes get teary. He watches me and murmurs "I phoned 9-1-1. I knew one of us was leaving here on a stretcher, and I hoped to God it wouldn't be you. God I should have come to you first and we could have gotten Prim after. I'm-I'm so sorry." He says tears brimming on his long blonde eyelashes.

"S'okay blondie, I'll love you anyways. It seems like I was at a disadvantage because he's not only the size of a small Volkswagen, but that he still has that damn hunting knife." I say between breaths. My eyes are having a hard time staying open. Weird, I don't remember being tired.

There was a silence after my last remark, but now the tears came. My tears were small and quiet, because I'm sure I'm dying.

"Peeta?" I say my voice quiet and wobbling.

"Yes my love?" he whispers back leaning in towards me.

"I'm scared." I state feeling eyes welling up and try desperately to blink away the tears; but to no avail. A tear or two leaks down over my eyelashes.

I can tell that he kissed away my tears but I can't feel it. I feel nothing but the all consuming pain of the stab wound.

"I know you are, just be strong for a little while longer okay? You just have to be strong for a little while longer." He whispers to me tears falling down his face.

My tears leak out slowly and I just can't seem to keep my eyes open anymore.

"I love you Katniss, I'll be here always okay? Don't you go anywhere on me."

This was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**AAAHHH THE FEELS AND PEETA'S BEING A DUMBASS FOR NOT HELPING WITH THE LARGE SCARY MAN.**

**Okay so. One more chapter and then the epilogue. K? I LURVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! So I have to go and babysit for 5 hours today, 9 hours tomorrow, 5 again the day after and then 3 hours the next night. To say that I will be busy with munchkins is an understatement, so will hopefully get the next chapter up relatively soon.**

**PS, don't take offence to that note at the beginning. That's from an interview for The Spectacular Now and I thought it was funny.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


End file.
